


Возвращение

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Макси [2]
Category: Allods Online (Video Game)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family Saga, Gen, Soviet Union atmosphere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Можно отдалиться от семьи, но семья от тебя отдаляться не станет. Она будет всматриваться в тебя, наблюдать, чтобы протянуть руку помощи в нужный момент. Ну, или отвесить подзатыльник.Автор:Эошаан
Series: Fantasy 2020. Макси [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880806
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Возвращение

_Кто так часто обманывал тебя, как ты сам?_

Константин Зимин был удивительным человеком: приятным, благовоспитанным и чрезвычайно вежливым… и о котором постоянно судачил весь отдел. Он был первым стажёром, которого направили сюда, и людям было интересно абсолютно всё: кто его родители, какая у него семья, есть ли у него какие-нибудь тайны, загадочные связи, особые родинки, что он предпочитает в еде и литературе, а чего старательно избегает, нет ли в его вкусах какой-нибудь запрещённой вещи… и так далее. За неделю ожидания отдел умудрился переполнится слухами до такой степени, что некоторые уже считались непреложными фактами. Правда, каким образом пока ещё не прибывший на службу стажёр должен был быть одновременно высоким, низким, с кривыми ногами, кавалерийской выправкой, сутулым, обладать хрипловатым прокуренным голосом, ломающимся тенором и волосами от огненно-рыжих до глубокого шатена с длиной от пары миллиметров до пояса, никто не знал. Однако примерно такое чудо ожидалось в понедельник.

Однако Константин Зимин оказался чуть выше среднего роста. С самыми обычными тёмно-каштановыми волосами, светло-карими глазами и лёгким загаром. Благовоспитанным и вежливым, аккуратным и пунктуальным, чем немедленно завоевал симпатии всех: от самых молодых до самых пожилых сотрудников. После обеда девушки даже стали осторожно выяснять, а не свободен ли такой приятный и весьма симпатичный молодой человек. По всему выходило, что такое сокровище ещё никто к рукам не прибрал, и это было загадочно.

Пожилые между тем за чашечкой чая и кружечкой кофе обсудили четыре несомненных факта о товарище Зимине: у него есть старшие братья и, возможно, сестра, его матушка — хирург и служит прямо сейчас на Асээ-Тэпх, в Центральном лагере, дедушка со стороны матери — заслуженный генерал, не вылезающий с полей сражений, а самое высокое начальство по неизвестной причине благоволит молодому стажёру. На этом точные сведения заканчивались и начинались загадки. Самой занимательной был отец товарища Зимина, поскольку про него можно было сказать лишь одно: он определённо существовал. Существует ли этот почтенный человек по сей день, где служит, если не вышел на пенсию, каков из себя — разузнать никто не сумел. Осторожные расспросы самого Константина не помогли: он нейтрально отвечал, что папа его определённо жив, но говорить о нём молодой человек не имеет никакого желания. И нет, они вовсе не поссорились и не разругались, родители тоже не в разводе, просто так у них в семье принято. Шёпотом потом особо любопытные рассказывали, что там — и благоговейное указывали в сторону кабинета самого высокого начальства — намекнули, что праздное любопытство может быть пересчитано в трудочасы, потраченные зря, и вычтено из оклада.

Вот так стажёр Зимин и прижился. Конечно, глава отдела не раз и не два упоминал, что после пары лет, если не меньше, Зимина переведут, потому что здесь он только для получения полезного в работе опыта, но это казалось таким далёким и нереальным! Так что на первое дело его отправили уже ближе к середине второй недели.

Как раз подходящее подвернулось. С первого взгляда непримечательное, но требовалось проверить некоторые тонкие моменты, а стажёр так прекрасно располагал к себе, был милым и приятным собеседником, что именно его и направили по запросу. Мол, посмотришь, как работать в таком случае, поднаберёшься опыта, поможешь — впрочем, это уже на месте старший расскажет.

С этого и началось.

Костя полюбовался громадой ИГГУ — Имперского Государственного Гуманитарного Университета, которому до сих пор не присвоили чьё-нибудь имя, и спокойно вошёл в главное здание. Вежливо поздоровался с пожилой тётенькой, которая явно знала студентов наперечёт, потому что проверяла каждый день их студенческие билеты, показал по её просьбе уже свои документы, успокоил, что ничего страшного не случилось, его вот к Сергею Сергеичу, их штатному сотруднику Комитета, командировали временно, знаете ведь, недавно такое случилось, милиция-то милицией, но так и так, есть области, которыми занимается исключительно Комитет, спасибо, да вот, сам стажёр, учусь только, дело-то больше для другого ведомства, очень рад, Татьяна Дмитревна, а не могли бы вы мне подсказать, сейчас ведь идут занятия, а когда перерыв, а вот где найти одного преподавателя — нет-нет, просто нужно спросить его, не хотелось бы занятие у него срывать, это ведь очень нехорошо, там и разговора-то минут на пять, наверное, а дальше уже…

Снабжённый информацией, в какую аудиторию ему необходимо, Костя поднялся по широкой лестнице на этаж, повернул налево, поднялся ещё на пару этажей, прошёлся по коридору, вышел куда-то в глубоко преподавательский закуток, откуда поспешно ретировался, поскольку там никого не было. Подумав, вернулся назад, спустился на этаж и нашёл схему. По ней обнаружил, что нужная дверь всего-то за углом. Подойдя к ней, он немного поколебался, но всё же приоткрыл и просочился в огромную аудиторию, спускавшуюся ступенями вниз, к кафедре и огромной чёрной доске. Осторожно сев на ближайшее к двери и свободное место, Костя выдохнул и с интересом прислушался к лекции.

 _«А кто это к нам тут пришёл»,_ прошептал чей-то голос в голове, щекоча её изнутри.

Костя посмотрел налево и наткнулся на насмешливо-добродушный взгляд одного из своих старших братьев, Влада. Он сидел, сложив руки на груди и откинувшись на спинку жёсткого сиденья, и улыбался уголком рта.

 _«Не нужно ничего говорить,_ — прошуршал тот же голос. — _Я тебя прекрасно слышу. Какими судьбами? А, вижу. Работа такая. Лекция скоро закончится, советую послушать. Прекрасно подают материал»._

«Так ты тут не первый раз слушаешь?»

_«Пф-ф, глупый вопрос от сотрудника Комитета. Конечно, не первый. Я изредка прихожу на открытые лекции, не то что некоторая мелкота, которой больше нравится сиднем сидеть в своей особой комитетской школе, чем вылезти на свет и помахать родственникам ручкой»._

Костя поёрзал на месте, поскольку упрёк в определённой мере был справедлив. Он действительно предпочитал проводить время в школе, даже каникулы.

 _«Ладно, не обращай внимания. Слушай лучше»,_ фыркнул Влад и закрыл глаза. Как будто он был одним из тех студентов, что проводят лекции на задних рядах аудиторий во сне, совершенно не беспокоясь об экзаменах.

Костя вздохнул и постарался сосредоточиться на голосе лектора. Пару минут спустя он с увлечением слушал о тонкостях внешней политики в три тысячи пятисотых годах Старой Эры и старался запомнить как можно больше имён. Казалось, те времена просто кишмя кишели выдающимися дипломатами, прикладывавшими, с одной стороны, все усилия для сохранения мира, с другой — для развязывания очередной войны. Костя смутно припоминал, что отец отзывался о дипломатическом корпусе той эпохи как о чрезмерно высокомерных засранцах временами, но знающих своё дело. Вместе с тем лектор рассказывал о них так, словно каждый из них был героем, а вместе они образовывали невероятную команду, способную уговорить кого угодно сделать что угодно, хоть и руку в пасть дракону сунуть. Удивительно, как такие личности вообще допускали войны, разве что из-за постоянного недопонимания.

Ещё через десять минут лектор объявил, что домашнее задание он уже сообщил, кто опоздал — тот опоздал, объяснять пропуски будет во время сессии, через два занятия грядёт контрольная, кто не подготовится — на своей шкуре поймёт, что значит битва при Молоди, а теперь почему бы товарищам студентам не отправиться на следующую лекцию. Студенты, смеясь и выкрикивая кому что в голову пришло, с шумом собирались и понемногу покидали аудиторию. Некоторые подходили к лектору и о чём-то разговаривали — недолго, потом вливались в поток уходящих и исчезали за дверьми.

Когда последний из студентов закрыл за собой, лектор помахал им рукой. Влад перелез через стол и побежал вниз, перепрыгивая ступеньки. Костя, немного замешкавшись, поднялся со своего места и спокойно спустился следом.

— А вот и ты, — лектор похлопал подошедшего Костю по плечу. — Как поживаешь? Дело твоё надолго? У меня сейчас «окно», можно в преподавательской посидеть. Сашка рада будет, когда увидитесь.

— Да нормально, — смутившись, сказал Костя. — Да ненадолго, я же просто стажёр…

Влад фыркнул и едко предположил, что это кое-кому мелкому очки втёрли про стажёрство и прочее, а на самом деле готовят на место комитетчика, который и надзирает над нравами ИГГУ. Лектор явно привычным движением отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник.

— Ну Вить!

— Не ёрничай, — сказал Виктор. — И не перебивай. Я со студентами знаешь что за такое делаю?

— Мозги песочишь, — буркнул Влад.

— Песочу. И тебе пропесочу, будешь ещё лезть поперёк. Идём, посидим.

 _«Мог бы хоть раз в гости заглянуть»,_ прозвучало в голове с лёгкой укоризной.

Костя развёл руками и послушно пошёл за старшими братьями. И как они только отвертелись от службы в Комитете? Ведь оба — мистики более чем одарённые, занимались с серьёзными учителями, постоянно совершенствовались, но Виктор, самый из них старший, посвятил свою жизнь истории Хадагана с момента появления племён Угра и до самого Великого Астрального Похода. Остальное Виктор презрительно именовал _новейшим беспределом_ и не любил, хотя знал довольно неплохо. Влад же… Влад как был тёмной лошадкой для Кости, так и остался.

_«Ну чего ты там нос повесил, Костик? Опять мысли грустные?»_

— Заходите, — Виктор открыл дверь в светлую комнату, — чайник сейчас поставлю. Негус Атам, здравствуйте. Как ваша монография?

— Замечательно, — проскрипел Зэм, сидевший за печатной машинкой в углу. — Гости?

— Вроде того.

Зэм протянул руку и повернул ручку на манаплитке. Виктор метнулся к раковине, обходя втиснутые в небольшое пространство столы и стулья, схватил чайник и, налив в него воды, поставил на конфорку. Влад, явно бывавший тут уже не раз и не два, уселся на втиснутый в узкое пространство между двумя внушительными письменными столами стульчик, а Косте указал на свободный табурет у стены.

— Передвигай ближе, не бойся, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Виктор, открывая шкафчик под стук набираемого текста: Зэм продолжил свою работу и явно не собирался обращать на посторонних внимания. — Сахар, сахар… А сахар весь уже сожрали?

— Ага.

— Ладно, пусть Надя покупает, её очередь… Чай какой?

— Какой не жалко, — отозвался Влад.

Пока самый старший брат хлопотал, ища какое-нибудь печенье к чаю, мыл блюдца и чашки, Костя подтащил табурет поближе к Владу.

— Кого ещё они могли послать-то, —задумчиво сказал Влад и посмотрел на Костю. — Тебе хоть копию дела дали или послали выкручиваться самостоятельно, стажёр?

— Влад, я тут просто смотреть и учиться у Сергея Сергевича…

Из угла с печатной машинкой донеслось скептическое «хм». Потом последовали звяк, шорох листа, который то ли меняли, то ли переворачивали, и стук клавиш возобновился.

Засвистел чайник.

— Нате чаю, — Виктор поставил им чашки, переложил бумаги на угол и уселся за стол, который, как запоздало понял Костя, ему принадлежал. — Печенья, увы, не дам, у нас холодильник потёк на днях, еды особо не потаскаешь с собой… Ну так какими судьбами, Костя?

— По делу Камчина, — заёрзав, сказал Костя.

— А… По _работе…_ — Тон вроде бы не поменялся совершенно, но холодок и неприязнь чувствовались и так. — Что ты хочешь знать? Я уже всё рассказал следователям. Влад вон, тоже вертится, разнюхивает что-то…

— Ага, — кивнул Влад и отпил чаю. — Меня ребята попросили пощупать обстановку, а контакты жертвы они уж сами отработают. Улик тоже негусто, вскрытие…

— Ну не за столом же.

— Извини. В общем, по работе я тут тоже. Сашке привет, кстати, может, забегу на днях в гости, если мои охламоны не отколют ничего с вызовом к директору…

— Себя в их возрасте вспомни! Что ни день, то на ковёр. Ладно, через день. Дядя с нами набегался туда-сюда, а ведь мы ему не родные.

— Ну, мы-то уже старшие классы были, всего-то пару лет… а там армия, всё такое… Кстати, тебе от матери привет. Она недавно писала.

— Исключительно тебе? — приподнял брови Виктор. — Впрочем, это подождёт. Костя?

— А?

— Костя, ты что-то хотел спросить, — медленно и терпеливо повторил Виктор.

— Ну… — Костя посмотрел в чашку. — Не знаю… А какой он человек был? Ну, Камчин.

Старший брат откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. Костя быстро поставил чашку на стол и немного ссутулился, как привык делать ещё в школе — отчитывали за любую провинность всех, без деления на правых и виноватых, а он всегда был совестливым мальчиком.

Влад похлопал его по плечу. Мелочь, но брат поддерживал его, показывал, что бояться не надо, всё в порядке. Это успокаивало.

— Обычный он был, — наконец сказал Виктор. — Их много таких. Студентов, то есть. Очень много. Звёзд с неба не хватают, учатся старательно, общаются с группой, с кем-то ладят, с кем-то нет… Студент, одним словом. Иногда ходил тревожный, но не из-за учёбы. Возможно, дома какие-то проблемы были, но с таким к куратору не ходят.

— А ты был куратором его группы?

— В прошлом году. Разве что… — Виктор задумался. Постучал пальцами по столу. — Сложно сказать, что не так стало. Вроде как и по-прежнему от него всё было, но как-то… иначе. Как будто частично что-то выели. Сам понимаешь, у меня прав нет чужую голову ковырять… Ты чай-то пей, остынет, в рот взять невозможно будет.

Костя закивал, как хороший мальчик, и послушно сделал глоток обжигающе несладкого чая, ещё и крепкого. Старшие братья пили молча, но им и не нужна была речь, чтобы полноценно общаться.

— Ну, я после обеда отчалю, — допив, сказал Влад. — Мне ещё своих со школы забирать, жена сегодня в день…

— А на кружки? Ты вроде грозился.

— Ну вот как оценки свои выправят, тогда и поговорим. Они и сами-то не знают, чего хотят. То есть один-то знает, но у нас в округе ничего по профилю нет, а таскать в другой район… или одного пускать… знаешь, Вить, вот я не готов. Вот совсем. У нас не те места, куда можно затемно возвращаться.

— Ну так забирай сам, в чём проблема?

Костя с огромным интересом слушал братьев и не сразу обратил внимание, что от двери стало поддувать. Куда быстрее он заметил, что атмосфера неуловимо изменилась: в углу стали тише стучать по клавишам печатной машинки и разговор старших братьев резко стал разговором знакомых.

— И как это называется?

— Мы разговариваем со стажёром, — холодно сказал Виктор. — Которого вы, Сергей Сергеевич, бездарно прощёлкали.

Поставив аккуратно чашку на стол, Костя развернулся к двери и с любопытством посмотрел на Сергея Сергеевича, который хмурился, гневно потел и тяжело дышал.

Был его начальник чуть выше среднего роста, одутловат, усат нелепыми усами с таким толстым волосом, что впору вместо проволоки использовать, и слегка неопрятен. Говорили, что работник он хороший, идеологически правильный, позаботится о стажёре как о себе, так что не стоит беспокоиться. Однако старшим братьям Костя верил куда больше, чем коллегам, а Виктор определённо терпеть не мог Сергея Сергеевича.

«Значит ли это, что…»

— Поговорите мне тут ещё, — хмуро сказал Сергей Сергеевич, — поставлю вопрос о вашей компетентности. Почему в помещении больше столов, чем разрешено?

— А если бы _кое-кто_ , — ядовито ответил Виктор, — не забрал вторую преподавательскую под третий музей, прекрасно бы вписывались в нормативы. У вас что-то ещё?

— Спасибо за чай, — вежливо сказал Костя, поднялся и подошёл к Сергею Сергеевичу. Тот кивнул ему и вытащил в коридор, неодобрительно окинув Виктора взглядом. Смерил Костю взглядом и пошёл прочь, чеканя шаг. Костя поспешил за ним.

— По инструкции, стажёр, следует немедленно доложить старшему по званию, что прибыли, — говорил Сергей Сергеевич. Он шёл, заложив руки за спину, прямой и чем-то неуловимо напомнивший куратора в школе. — Почему не отправились сразу ко мне? Поговорить с товарищем Зиминым можно было после занятий. Или вызвать с них.

Костя промолчал, потому что не хотел признаваться в том, что просто решил поговорить с братом, которого не видел уже очень давно. Просто поговорить, хотя всё равно вышел разговор о работе и по работе. Но ответа от него явно не ждали и продолжали чихвостить вежливым таким тоном всю дорогу до кабинета. А вот уже за дверью, закрыв её, пройдя за стол и сев за него, Сергей Сергеевич сказал:

— Такого, надеюсь, больше не повторится, товарищ… как вас там… — Он вытащил папку из ящика стола, открыл и переложил несколько листов. — Ах, Зимин. Так-так-так. Зимин, Константин Незебович… надо же… Любопытно. Направили сюда смотреть и учиться?

Костя, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, закивал. Говорить он побаивался.

— Хорошо. Тогда сначала я кратенько введу вас, товарищ, в курс дела…

Костя вежливо слушал и запоминал. Пока что Сергей Сергеевич обрисовывал нравы и порядки университета, ругал определённое свободомыслие в студенческих кругах, сокрушался, что в администрации-то люди вроде бы и идеологически правильные, со всех сторон приличные люди, уважаемые в научных кругах, но как-то сквозь пальцы на вольности молодёжи смотрят, всё-то им спускают; потом он перешёл плавно к обрисовке тех лиц, с которыми товарищу Зимину придётся контактировать по работе, расспрашивать снова и снова, совершенно не стесняясь, потому что дело такое — тут Сергей Сергеевич назидательно поднял палец, указывая вверх — и работа такая, людям должно быть в радость помогать наиглавнейшей из всех государственных структур, и оркам, конечно же, и Зэм, и вообще, нужно уметь вести такие вот дружелюбные допросы; постепенно разговор перешёл на пресловутое дело Камчина, студента, обнаруженного мёртвым, причём окончательно (то ли вбили прут в череп, то ли ещё как-то повредили мозг, Костя так и не разобрался), прямо вот в соседнем от родного университета переулке. Как многословно полагал Сергей Сергеевич, дело это непременно окажется под пристальным наблюдением самых что ни на есть высоких кругов, а то и вовсе наивысшее начальство заберёт под личный контроль, поэтому ему, как и стажёру, надлежит показать себя с наилучшей стороны. А потому, уважаемый товарищ Зимин…

Костя смиренно выслушал ещё несколько пассажей и приготовился выслушать два вопроса, которые ему задавали везде, где только он представлялся полностью и знали кого-то из его семьи.

— Так, значит, вы с Зиминым родня?

— Старший брат, — коротко ответил Костя.

— Вот как? Любопытно, очень любопытно. Ну, не нам обсуждать приказы. А отец ваш в самом деле?.. Мне известно лишь несколько случаев, чтобы ребёнка называли в честь Солнцеподобного.

— Дедушка и бабушка были истинными патриотами, — как можно вежливее сказал Костя. — У нашего дяди управдома тоже назвали в честь Великого Незеба.

— Надо же. Любопытно, очень любопытно. Ну что же…

Слушая вполуха очередную речь, Костя ждал, когда его отсюда выпустят. Ничего нового он так и не услышал, кроме настойчивого «необходимы любые крохи информации, которые можно узнать у Зимина». Чем так примечателен по сравнению с остальными Виктор, Костя никак не мог понять, а уловить между строк не получалось — очень уж скучно говорили, внимание то и дело рассеивалось, и никакие попытки сконцентрироваться не увенчивались успехом.

_«Костя, а ты там не за… А, вижу. Занят. Ну, как освободишься, подумай крепко обо мне, ладно? Я тебя кое-куда проведу. Поболтаем»._

— …на сегодня свободны, — наконец закончил Сергей Сергеевич. — Доклады будете представлять раз в неделю. Завтра я объясню ещё раз кое-какие детали, а смотреть советую за тем, как следователи работают. Тут один вроде ошивается, затребуете материалы дела у него, если интересно.

Костя вежливо попрощался, вышел и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

Нужно было обдумать всё, что удалось из сказанного запомнить. Но не сейчас, сейчас он торопливо шёл по коридору, взывая в мыслях к Владу, и тот немедленно зашептал у младшего в разуме, направляя его куда-то.

Университетская столовая оказалась на удивление огромной и полупустой. Как сказал Влад, когда они уселись за один из столиков, основная масса студентов с нетерпением ждала, когда кончится четвёртая пара, а тут сидели то ли счастливчики, у которых занятия на сегодня кончились, то ли несчастные, у кого занятия затягивались до ночи.

— Да и вообще, — откусывая от котлеты на вилке, сказал он, — тут подслушивать не станут. Ты ешь давай, смотреть тошно на твои кости. Вас там что, держат на святой воде и перловке?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Костя и принялся за макароны.

— Я на это очень надеюсь. Готовят тут вкусно, жалко, с собой брать нельзя. А может, мне не дают, потому что не сотрудник. Кофе будешь? А то взял ты себе как птичке. Суп? Сегодня у них в меню какой-то новый, но Виктор клянётся, что потрясный. Кость, ау, — брат помахал перед лицом рукой, — Игш вызывает агента, приём!

— Я слышу. Спасибо, я позже возьму.

Рассчитывать на то, что неугомонный Влад даст спокойно поесть, а потом уже будет болтать за чашечкой чая, было наивно. Хотя он не мешал, а просто вертелся, торопливо обедал и травил какие-то внутренние университетские байки. Потом сбегал за двумя стаканами чая и пирожными.

— Да ты не торопись, — сказал он, — ешь спокойно. Я своих уже домой отвёл и вернулся. Конечно, всегда есть шанс, что вернусь я на пепелище, потому что они вдвоём спалят к хренам квартиру совершенно случайно, но… — тут брат развёл руками.

Костя улыбнулся. Ещё бы. Влад был чрезвычайно силён как мистик, так что ему определённо ничего не стоило отслеживать, что вытворяют дети дома.

— Да, отстал ты от жизни, Кость. Вон, даже Яська женился. Можешь себе такое представить?

Поперхнувшись, Костя на какое-то время потерял дар речи. Всегда отстранённый, погружённый в свои мысли и бесчисленные уравнения высшей математики, бесконечно спокойный Яся никак не представлялся примерным семьянином, отцом и так далее. Вот где-нибудь у огромной доски, по которой змеятся меловые линии — это запросто, это было похоже на правду и являлось ей.

— Вот-вот, — кивнул Влад, — сложно представить. Но жена у него тоже влюблена в науку, так что они мило живут тройным браком и растят своих близняшек. Надо будет спросить, как они там справляются, всё-таки близнецы!

— Да-а?

— Ага. Я только не помню, они уже ходят, эти две маленькие непоседы, или ещё нет. Мне самому-то Витька сказал, он то ли заходил по какой надобности, то ли так узнал. А может, Сашка ему сказала, ей вроде Яська с математикой помогает. Во-о-от. А ты как Катька будешь сычевать? Она чем-то так занята, что вообще гостей не принимает! Ну да ладно, главное, что она довольна и счастлива. Надеюсь. А Витька Сергеича не боится не потому, что ты, — добавил Влад, — а потому что он такой один. Специалист, я имею в виду.

Костя покачал головой. Ответ на невысказанный вопрос? Разумеется. Влад не заморачивается, да и не заморачивался никогда, насколько Костя помнил.

— Лжёшь. Заморачивался, — отпив чай, сказал Влад. — Просто не вижу смысла ждать, пока ты решишься спросить. Так вот, Витька говорил, ему приглашение от Историков приходило, мол, зачем вам ваша работа, присоединяйтесь к нам, у нас все условия для исследований… А Витька-то недолюбливает их, уж не знаю почему, так что со всей откровенностью ответил, что не шли бы они по известному адресу со своими предложениями, а он свою страну любит и бросать не собирается. Вот так! Так что уважение ему положено просто за… гм. Ты чего?

— Да вот… не знаю… Соскучился. — Костя вздохнул. — Я же правда ни с кем так долго не общался… и не знаю ничего… а что, можно в гости?..

— Ну, насчёт Кати не скажу, Ясю тоже поди пойми, когда можно, а когда он на работе, опыты свои ставит. А Витя рад будет, и Сашка тоже. Она всё переживала, а куда дядя Костя запропал. Потом, правда, перестала спрашивать, но рада точно будет. Но это ты у Витька спрашивай. А у меня дома и так бардак, дым коромыслом, ну какие гости, я тебя умоляю! Честно, забежать-то можно, но ненадолго. Адреса тебе дать или сам узнаешь?

Адреса были нужны. Костя записал их в блокнот. Витя жил где-то в Научном городке, ближе к Триумфалке, Яся, разумеется, в том же районе, разве что где-то в его центре. Катька устроилась на Старой Площади — во всяком случае, так Косте показалось. А сам Влад жил на границе Астральцева и Парка Победы. Что и говорить, не самый благополучный район, и правильно он за своих детей беспокоился.

— А дядя Макс от тебя далеко?

— Прилично. Школа тоже другая, если тебя вдруг и этот вопрос интересует. А, точно! Давай я тебе ещё мамин почтовый дам, напишешь ей. Она ведь тоже волнуется, как ты.

— А… а ей?..

— Ну что «а ей»? Сказали, что ты учишься, всё в порядке. Балда ты, Костя, — ласково сказал Влад. — Напиши маме. Или дедушке, он тоже рад будет.

— А чего не папе? — подколол его младший брат.

— А ты проживи тысячу лет, может, ответ и от него увидишь, — не остался в долгу старший.

Костя фыркнул в чай. И немедленно вспомнил, что ему же ещё пропуск забрать, а то не пустят в служебное жильё, придётся придумывать что-нибудь.

— Тебя до телепорта проводить надо будет, — заметил Влад. — К Витьке зайдём? Он скоро заканчивает читать, сваливает бумаги в стол и идёт забирать своё сокровище.

— А Саша занимается дополнительно где-то ещё?

— Не знаю, но Витька вроде упоминал, что у неё ещё какой-то кружок есть. Не всё же у дяди зависать с задачами! У него и своя семья есть, и жизнь тоже. Ну так что?

— Долго ждать? Просто я боюсь, что забрать свои бумаги не успею вовремя.

— Ой, да не сожрут тебя за один раз! Объяснишь, что и как, пустят. Или у вас там драконов сажают для контроля? А может, демонов?

С каждой минутой предположения становились всё безумнее и чудесатее. Костя даже не пытался перебить разошедшегося брата, а с интересом ждал, до каких пор мысль будет развиваться. Заодно сложил на один поднос всю посуду и отнёс.

— В общем, мне больше импонирует версия о мимикрирующих гомункулах, полученных при смешении крови десятка существ, — сказал Влад, когда Костя вернулся. — Пойдём? Или ты всё-таки сам, как взрослый и самостоятельный?

— Пойдём, — решил Костя. — Я так давно вас обоих не видел…

Следующий день Костя провёл в кабинете Сергея Сергеевича, изучая личные дела убитого и части подозреваемых. Стопка из папок была не слишком велика, поскольку Камчин оказался не самым конфликтным парнем. Строго говоря, какой-то мотив мог быть у бывшей девушки — Костя вполуха слушал, какой у Анны Горечавкиной ужасный характер, что расстались они, судя по воспоминаниям их общих друзей, чуть ли не с выбрасыванием вещей в окно, что она следила за Камчиным и пыталась запугать каждую новую девушку, с которой он начинал общаться. Безуспешно или чрезвычайно успешно, никто сказать не мог. Сергей Сергеевич высказался в том ключе, что молодёжь любит преувеличивать, так что половины из сказанного не было, а про преследования дурак какой-нибудь выдумал от небольшого ума. Или из ревности. А то и вовсе от обиды, что отшили. Ещё были предположения, что убийство было случайным, потому что Камчин оказался не в том месте не в том время, а свидетелей таких вещей в живых предпочитают не оставлять, что на самом деле это не он, а кто-то похожий, и что прорабатывать нужно контакты его родителей, потому что это могла быть банальная месть. Например.

Однако папки были на студентов, с которыми покойная жертва могла иметь серьёзный конфликт. С прочими материалами следовало ознакомиться уже в милиции либо запросить в архивах Комитета. И то, и другое Костя с чистой совестью отложил на потом, потому что торопиться ему Сергей Сергеевич не советовал — на правах опытного старшего товарища, которому спихнули на воспитание современную молодёжь. А ещё он очень настойчиво мимоходом вворачивал, что крайне необходимо выведать абсолютно всё у Виктора Незебовича, потому что этот нехороший скрытный человек, редиска, отказался сотрудничать с Сергеем Сергеевичем, да и с милицией общался только потому, что так надо. Куда смотрят другие инстанции, почему не принимают мер и всё такое. Косте казалась такая навязчивость странной, но он держал своё мнение при себе и думал, что старший брат всегда знал, что делает, и теперь точно знает. Значит, нужно у него спросить, да и с тем, чтобы спокойно и в частном порядке переговорить с подозреваемыми студентами, он тоже поможет. Или хотя бы подскажет что-нибудь дельное.

Всё равно Сергей Сергеевич разрешил действовать на своё усмотрение: дескать, все уже опрошены, с каждым он поговорил, протоколы и отчёты уже готовы и отправлены куда следует. Ничего нового товарищ стажёр узнать попросту не сможет, так что пусть поступает по своему разумению. В конце концов, это тоже часть работы. Пусть учится.

На следующий день, обдумав всё как следует, Костя подошёл ко второй паре к аудитории, где читал лекцию Виктор. Дождался, когда студенты выйдут — огромный поток таких же молодых, как он сам, и каждый здоровается, они уже наверняка слышали о том, что тут ходит новый комитетчик, а кое-кто и видел, и каждому Костя вежливо кивает и тепло улыбается, и они уже не кажутся испуганными. А потом он вошёл внутрь, и старший брат закрыл дверь за ним.

Костя, помявшись, спросил, можно ли как-нибудь без лишних ушей и неофициально переговорить для начала с Горечавкиной, он не хотел бы её тревожить лишний раз, наверняка девушка расстроена из-за произошедшего, её же наверняка затаскали по допросам и замучили этим, поэтому очень хотелось бы, чтобы всё было неофициально. Крепко задумавшийся Виктор ответил, что без проблем, есть такие места даже в самом главном корпусе, куда никто носа не кажет, а Комитет руки не дотянул, да и сейчас у него будет потоковая лекция, демоны бы драли коллег, попросили подменить разочек, и вроде как на этом потоке Горечавкина и будет, можно спокойно после лекции перекинуться парой слов и условиться о встрече, если у неё дальше есть занятия. Так что младший может спокойно тут посидеть и послушать, если вдруг не захочет ждать в другом месте.

— А про что читать будешь? — полюбопытствовал Костя.

— Про керамику, — серьёзно ответил Виктор, но в глазах мелькнула весёлая искорка. — Про древнюю хадаганскую керамику, будь она неладна. Все эти периоды, рисунки, особенности и прочее.

— Для целого потока?

— Да, для целого потока. Исторически так сложилось. Если собираешься остаться, иди наверх, не пугай мне студентов. Конспект писать будешь?

— Не знаю… — растерялся Костя. — А это обязательно?

— Честно говоря, нет. Да сам увидишь, тут пол-аудитории спать будет.

— А Влад говорил…

— Угу, говорил он. А если он скажет, что аллоды сделаны из сыра, а весь Сарнаут — это одна такая большая грёза Великого Дракона, ты ему тоже верить будешь? Пол-аудитории спать будет железно, потому что они привыкли так делать. Я могу рассказывать хоть интересней всех на свете, но есть вещи, с которыми ничего сделать нельзя. Ну так что?

Ответить Костя не успел, поскольку брат похлопал его по плечу, взъерошил зачем-то волосы и сказал идти на верхние ряды и не пугать ему студентов своим видом. А то они очень уж нежные и хрупкие, с неустойчивой психикой, напугаются ещё грозного комитетчика, успокаивай их потом. И Костя, неодобрительно покачав головой, пошёл на верхние ряды аудитории. Там он уселся рядом с проходом, положил перед собой блокнот и ручку.

Вскоре в аудиторию стали просачиваться первые студенты: поодиночке, парами, группками. Некоторые испуганно замирали, заметив Костю, какие-то просто таращились — открыто и украдкой, и абсолютно все, кто заметил комитетчика, поворачивались к преподавателю. Но Виктор был невозмутим как Пирамида Тэпа и покусывал карандаш. То ли курить хотел, но выходить было поздно, то ли погрузился в свои мысли. Так или иначе, его спокойствие благотворно влияло на молодёжь, которая рассаживалась и не очень громко шумела. Нашлись даже настолько отважные (или безрассудные, понять было сложно) товарищи, что не побоялись спросить, а не занято ли рядом с Костей. Занято, разумеется, не было, так что они усаживались, но старались немного от Зимина отодвинуться. Мало ли чего.

Ровно через минуту от начала лекции Виктор закрыл двери и буднично сообщил, что попытки вписать опоздавших, а потому сидящих снаружи товарищей он отследит без особого труда, если же кто-то считает себя настолько умным, то может попытаться, а потом не смеет плакаться в деканате, откуда у него взялись такие проблемы и почему экзамен у него принимает сразу комиссия, после чего повесил огромную карту Сарнаута до Катаклизма, поднял доску повыше, вытащил указку неимоверной длины и, изредка указывая на какие-то области, обводя их, принялся читать лекцию. Заход он начал издалека, через особенности жизни кочевых племён, трудности возведения долговременных построек из сырой глины, о чём сообщалось в дцати монографиях и сорока семи отчётах об очередном эксперименте, и тонкости развития орнаментов в конкретный временной промежуток, потом плавно перешёл на ручной труд свободных людей, коснулся политической обстановки — при этом такой парой фраз, что даже спящая часть аудитории проснулась под смех остальных — и только тогда начал рассказывать уже о самой керамике, постоянно оговаривая, что многие вещи лучше бы узнавать у их преподавателя, что вот у таких и таких есть то и то по этой теме, а вот ещё… Так и пролетели полтора часа, Костя даже глазом моргнуть не успел, а вокруг уже укладывали сумки, сбегали по ступенькам, подпихивали копуш или же сами копошились, нервируя прочих, переговаривались, хохотали, гомонили — короче, уходили. К столу лектора внизу тоже подходили и спрашивали о насущном, но когда Костя сам неторопливо спустился вниз, там стояла только смуглая темноволосая студентка с портфелем в руках и негромко переговаривалась с Виктором. Разговор показался комитетчику личным, потому он остановился у самого первого ряда и принялся ждать.

— Вот, — повернулся к нему брат, — Анна Горечавкина.

Кивнув, Костя подошёл и протянул студентке руку. Та с опаской её пожала.

— Мне хотелось бы поговорить с вами о…

— Но я уже всё сказала, — сказала Горечавкина и прикусила губу. Она боялась Кости, потому что люди вообще побаиваются Комитета Незеба, и боялась последствий. — Когда на допросы вызывали. Я больше ничего не знаю, правда! Виктор Незебович, это ведь правда!

— Он знает, — мягко произнёс Виктор. — Дай человеку договорить.

— Я просто хотел поговорить, — вздохнув, сказал Костя. — Если вам не тяжело и когда вам удобно. И, конечно, если хотите.

— А если я откажусь? — настороженно спросила студентка. — Мне ничего не будет?

— Ничего не будет, — заверил её Костя. — Я всего лишь прошу. Если вам неприятно говорить о вашем покойном бывшем, то прошу прощения. Мне не хотелось бы вас огорчать.

Девушка определённо удивилась и задумалась, хочет ли она разговаривать. Костя вежливо и тепло улыбался, прикидывая, какими путями Горечавкина дойдёт до согласия, потому что ей определённо нужно было выговориться хоть кому-нибудь — что-то такое было в её потускневших глазах, в движении бровей, что-то, что с трудом можно было увидеть.

Да и в целом, как говорили в школе, люди склонны говорить о себе. Если уметь к себе располагать, то добыча информации становится невероятно лёгкой. Другое дело, что всё нужно проверять, перепроверять, отделять вымысел от реальности, выбрасывать додуманное и отсекать лишнее. Не зря же говорят, что нет никого лживее очевидца, пусть он и говорить чистейшую правду.

— После этой пары у расписания на третьем этаже, где лестница, — сказала студентка и ушла.

Виктор, хмыкнув, добродушно щёлкнул младшего брата по лбу.

— Ну что, герой, пошли, приведёшь себя в порядок перед свиданием.

— Свиданием? Вить, это же просто разговор…

— Ну да, конечно, — закатил глаза старший брат, складывая свои записи аккуратной стопкой. — Просто разговор.

— Вить…

— Да знаю я, что у тебя любовь на всю жизнь. Но девочка-то не знает. Разобьёшь ты ей сердце, Костя, честное слово.

— Ну Вить!

— Что Вить? Я уже сколько лет Вить? Уж поверь, завтра поползут слухи, что то ли ты за ней ухлёстываешь, то ли она к тебе пристаёт. Может, кто-то и бросается всяческими угрозами, что нажалуется родне в Комитете, но похвалиться парнем в Комитете… Да шучу я, — вздохнул старший брат. — Не смотри на меня так. Пошли.

— А ты ничего не будешь спрашивать? — с подозрением спросил Костя, стараясь не отставать от брата.

— Зачем? Я и так всё знаю.

Поднявшись к нужному времени на третий этаж и отыскав недалеко от лестницы доску с расписанием, Костя на всякий случай достал блокнот и с чрезвычайно заинтересованным видом принялся вносить туда пометки. Со стороны могло показаться, что молодой комитетчик переносит туда расписание, а может, записывает какие-то несоответствия, и предположить, что у него тут назначена встреча, можно было лишь в шутку. Студенты, как сказал Виктор, мягко выталкивая любознательного брата из своей преподавательской, позабавиться любят.

«И всё же последняя чашка чая была лишней», — вздохнул про себя Костя. Потом решил, что это неправда, и лишними были вообще все чашки после первой. Да и первая, похоже, была ошибкой, потому что была огромной. В неё упала ириска, которую выловить не удалось. Просто потому, что ещё одной чайной ложки для гостя не было.

Спустя пять минут после окончания пары по лестнице начала стекать толпа: усталая, говорливая, куда-то то спешащая, то замирающая на месте. Занятия, похоже, совершенно закончились.

Спустя ещё десять минут из-за спины раздалось негромкое:

— Вы давно ждёте?

— Не слишком, — убирая блокнот, сказал Костя. — Как дела?

Горечавкина махнула рукой и предложила посидеть в буфете на этаже, который на самом деле оказался практически пустым и больше похожим на столовую. Она с удивлением смотрела на Костю, который не только вежливо выдвинул стул для девушки, но и сходил за чаем и булочками.

— Вы необычный, — сказала студентка, размешивая сахар. — Знаете, когда Лёша… когда он… его…

— Он был хороший человек, если вам так грустно…

— Не знаю… Наверное, хороший. Просто это так жестоко, когда не можешь воскреснуть! Мы с ним часто ругались, на весь этаж. — Горечавкина слабо улыбнулась и вытерла слёзы ребром ладони. Костя вежливо подал ей платок. — Я не любила его посиделки с друзьями, а он считал, что я слишком давлю, хочу всё держать под контролем… Тяжёлые мы, наверное. Вот и разошлись… вы ведь об этом хотели поговорить, да? Сергей Сергеевич очень много спрашивал, из-за чего мы расстались, ругался, что это плохой пример: я ведь отличница, а Лёша — хореограф нашей самодеятельности… был.

Она снова заплакала, закрыв лицо платком. Костя не торопил её. Пусть всё идёт как идёт, ему спешить некуда. Он учится, смотрит и запоминает. Вопросы в блокноте могут и подождать, он всё же не зверь какой — донимать и без того расстроенную девушку, которую кто только не допрашивал.

— Знаете, — вдруг сказал он, — может, вам нужно отвлечься от этого? Ненадолго всё вокруг поменять. Если возможно, то отправьтесь куда-нибудь во время каникул. В какое-нибудь необычное место. А если нужны будете, то вам сообщат.

— Спасибо, — вытирая слёзы, сказала девушка. — Наверное, мне это надо было услышать. А то вокруг только жалеют, а за спиной шепчутся, какая я бессердечная сука. Знаете, как это бывает? В лицо улыбаются, а за спиной исходят ядом.

Кивая и сочувственно соглашаясь, Костя наблюдал, как между глотками чая и жеванием булочек Горечавкина исходит тихой болью и бесконечной злостью. На себя, потому что такая уродилась. На одногруппников, потому что распускали про неё слухи. На куратора, которого волновали только оценки. На деканат, на секретаря, на кого-то из преподавателей, на старого научного руководителя, который ценил только длину юбки…

Много ли человеку надо, чтобы злиться? Выхода только нет у этой злости.

Постепенно с обид девушка перешла на студенческие истории. Костя иногда рассказывал наиболее нейтральные и безобидные вещи из своей школы, поскольку она определённо отличалась от обычных: во-первых, она была специальной, во-вторых, закрытой, в-третьих, там ковались кадры для Комитета Незеба. Будущее было определено сразу же, едва ребёнок туда попадал, и не было у него другого пути в жизни.

Возможно, кое-кто назвал бы это слишком высокой ценой, но Косте нравилось. Он мечтал работать в Комитете с детства, родители не были против, а дядя помог ему перевестись в эту совершенно особенную школу.

— ...а ещё недели две назад, — говорила негромко Горечавкина, доверительно наклонившись к Косте, — Лёша ко мне заходил. Он забегал за конспектами, некоторые предметы у нас общие, а у меня обычно записи самые подробные, ну и объяснить я могу. Не всегда, но чаще всего. Просят, правда, редко, ну и ладно. И он странный какой-то был.

Девушка прикусила губу и нахмурилась. Начала накручивать выбившуюся из причёски прядь на палец.

— И дёрганый ещё он был какой-то. Я подумала, может, дома чего случилось, спросила, всё ли в порядке. А он такой — нет, всё хорошо. И молчит. Мы там говорили о чём-то, недолго, а потом он ушёл… И конспекты не взял. Утром за ними заходил. у нас опрос был, а он подготовиться хотел, да забыл.

— Бывает.

— А знаете… — Горечавкина помедлила. — Он озираться перед смертью часто стал. Как будто боялся, что за ним следят. И отдаляться от ребят стал. Как будто и за них тоже боялся. Но, может, он просто с компанией нехорошей спутался, я его редко стала видеть…

Костя кивнул. Он обдумывал, у кого можно спросить, есть ли среди учащихся группы с не самой хорошей репутацией, и стоит ли подойти к Сергею Сергеевичу с вопросом, зачем он вмешивался в чужую личную жизнь, а девушка принялась рассматривать себя в карманное зеркальце. Наверное, оценивала, как сильно её попортили заплаканные глаза.

«Вить?» неуверенно подумал Костя.

_«Что, Кость?»_

«Мне кажется, надо кое-кого спрятать. Или понаблюдать… Она ничего такого не сказала, но что-то не даёт мне покоя. Не могу понять, что».

_«Интуиция? Хорошо, я подумаю, как бы всё провернуть. Сам что думаешь делать? А… интересная мысль, интересная. Ладно, я подыграю, но и ты тоже»._

«Спасибо».

Достав перьевую ручку, Костя как бы просто так принялся чертить линии на салфетке. Словно он просто проверял, не случилось ли чего с чернилами, будет ли писать, сколько выдаст клякс не на бумаге.

Только вот линии складывались в короткую фразу: «Я вас спрячу».

Горечавкина убрала зеркальце, живо заинтересовалась моделью ручки, попросила подержать, посмотреть, даже попробовать — а получив разрешение, тоже вроде как просто калякала на чистой салфетке, вслух поражалась, как ровно пишет, спрашивала, не протекает ли, и Костя ей отвечал.

А вроде бы как пробные загогулинки сложились в простой ответ: «Хорошо».

Конечно, студентка слегка нервничала, и это было заметно. Костя старался вести её под руку как можно галантнее и развлекал разговорами на отвлечённые темы. Ответы были односложными, но девушка хотя бы отвечала и даже улыбалась иногда.

Перед дверью в преподавательскую Костя немного помедлил: вроде как следовало постучаться, открыть перед девушкой дверь, но и как-то было неловко, всё же…

— А я говорил! Говорил! — Незнакомый усатый преподаватель махал рукой.

Внутри было шумно и тесно, а ещё немного душно, потому Костя оставил дверь приоткрытой, пока студентка чуть ли не на цыпочках стояла возле одного из шкафов и старалась не упасть. Слишком уж мало свободного места!

— Всё, я никаких больше аргументов не принимаю!

— Лёва, ты поставил на три к одному, какие ещё аргументы?!

— Уабет, завари мне чай, пожалуйста!

— А я всё ещё считаю, что он неправ! Где доказательства?!

— Хватит уже орать, товарищи!..

— Я ставки больше не принимаю! — встав на стул, попытался перекричать всех Виктор. — Всё, никаких больше просьб не слушаю! Я ещё вчера сказал, что сегодня — последний день! Так что заткнитесь, пожалуйста!

 _«Не пугайся, здесь все люди надёжные»,_ успокаивающе добавил старший брат без слов.

Костя едва заметно кивнул и постарался вести себя естественно, хотя такое огромное количество преподавателей слегка пугало. Но все вокруг старательно поддерживали какую-то сложную игру, затеянную Виктором в помощь младшему брату, преподавательская так гудела от голосов и многочисленных разговоров о тысячах дел, рабочих и не очень, о жизни и семьях, обязательствах, сроках и прочем, что страх сам в ужасе отступил и позволил Косте с интересом наблюдать за изнанкой учебного процесса; его втягивали в разговоры, интересовались, как была устроена его учёба и вспоминали о своей, вспоминались к месту и не очень различные байки, травились анекдоты — не все из которых были «благонадёжными», но Костя делал вид, что ничего не заметил, чтобы не нервировать никого; а тем временем очень тихо, очень ловко и незаметно приведённая студентка была спрятана. Мимоходом брошенные записи с корявыми пометками на полях, иногда стеклянные улыбки, взрывной смех и какая-то пьяная весёлость тяжёлым туманом опускались на плечи стажёра. Он вежливо извинился и выскочил за дверь.

Воздух в коридоре казался невероятно свежим.

— Надо бы тебя проводить, — сказал вышедший следом брат, — но у меня ещё дела остались. Или ты подождёшь?

— Ну… Не знаю, мне ещё нужно зайти и отчитаться…

— А, хорошо. Тогда завтра увидимся.

 _«Будь осторожен,_ — тепло выдохнул Виктор в разуме Кости. — _Будь осторожен, если уверен в своих подозрениях. Ты ведь у нас младшенький…»_

«Я постараюсь».

В сомнениях и трудах миновали выходные. Костя обживал служебную квартиру, живо интересовался премьерами грядущего лета, составлял отчёты и забегал в отдел перекинуться парой слов и посетовать, что лучше бы направили кого постарше, поопытнее, от него, наверное, никакого толка нет — с чем, разумеется, товарищи и коллеги в корне не соглашались и старались переубедить мнительную молодёжь. Зимин качал головой, улыбался, разводил руками и вроде как продолжал стоять на своём, но к сведению сказанное принимал. И снова убегал по своим делам.

Как и рассчитывал стажёр, в понедельник по коридорам поползли кое-какие слухи, поскольку Горечавкина на парах не появилась, друзья дома её не нашли, а явно спрошенные тайком преподаватели в один голос утверждали, что именно эта студентка забегала в преподавательскую, после покинула её, а потом уже не их забота. Время такое, молодёжи всё голову кружит, так что вместо вопросов готовились бы к экзаменам, а не то вылетите по решению комиссии на пересдаче. Костя ощущал себя немного неуютно из-за этого, особенно когда несколько самых то ли отчаянных, то ли храбрых, то ли неравнодушных одногруппников девушки, неловко отводя взгляды, подошли к нему с вопросами и целой просьбой. Пришлось пообещать, что постарается сделать всё возможно, а в ответ стажёр услышал кое-что достаточно любопытное о Сергее Сергеевиче. Скорее всего, остальные не считали это важным и принимали как само собой разумеющееся, но Костя постарался это запомнить. И пошёл к нему, своему начальнику, с просьбой разрешить порасспрашивать следователей и экспертов, которые занимаются этим делом в милиции. Сергей Сергеевич для вида поворчал, но согласие своё дал. Даже бумагу выписал, что вот, мол, стажёр Константин Незебович Зимин в рамках расследования Комитета Незеба имеет право затребовать любые материалы по делу Камчина, и отпустил.

Следующий шаг был прост, логичен и понятен — Костя принялся искать Влада. Тот до вечера успешно ускользал от встречи, что при размере ИГГУ не составляло никакого труда, но после смилостивился и отыскался в холле первого этажа. Разговор с ним не занял много времени, Влад пообещал сказать своим, но предупредил, что раньше среды они никуда не пойдут. Да и в среду пусть Костя дойдёт до брата, адрес он скажет, а оттуда уж близко будет.

На том и порешили.

Поэтому в среду Костя спокойно шёл по улицам не самого благополучного района в обычной комитетской униформе — на случай, если какому-нибудь орку захочется пообщаться поближе. От телепорта нужно было вывернуть не в сторону мана-станции, а в сторону центра, ну и до границы с Парком Победы добраться. Не самый близкий путь, но Костя шагал легко и беззаботно, потому что не слишком уж далеко был дом, где он когда-то жил, школа, в которой когда-то учился, и туда можно было бы зайти, конечно, но попозже, когда стажёр закончит с делами на сегодня. Возможно, что на неделе и зайдёт, почему нет? Дядя будет рад, да и тётя тоже.

Краем уха он слышал какую-то возню в подворотне, мимо которой шёл, отметил про себя, что некоторые районы никогда не меняются, шаманы могут говорить что угодно, только вот порядка у них здесь совершенно никакого нет, а они ещё и независимости себе хотят, безумцы, и едва лишь замедлил шаг, собираясь то ли пойти на помощь, то ли просто разобраться, как ощутил укол в шею.

Холодный.

И мир начал меняться.

— Давай, Кость… Ну-ка, обопрись на меня, вот так, ты молодец, слышишь, Костя, молодец. А теперь давай руку во-о-от сюда, да, вот так, держись… Держись, братишка, тут совсем рядом… совсем близко…

Тело не хотело слушаться, оно казалось то ли бессмысленным куском мяса, то ли огромным мешком ваты, голова сразу и клонилась к земле, и пыталась воспарить в небеса, глаза закрывались и открывались, в них всё потемнело и походило на внезапно опустившуюся ночь, хотя вроде бы не было поздно. Попытка задаться простейшим вопросом вызвала гулкую боль, звеневшую целым оркестром из медных ударных где-то там, за глазами, которым давно бы стоило вытечь, чего они такие склизкие…

— Давай, держись, брат, — бормотал совсем рядом родной голос, злой и обеспокоенный. — Совсем немного, ты почти дошёл… Ну, давай, сначала одну ногу, потом вторую. Раз-два. Давай, Костя, давай, ещё немного, напрягись…

На взрывающуюся фейерверками Дня Победы голову снизошло божественное откровение буквально из рук Солнцеподобного Незеба: это ведь Влад сейчас его тащит. Поддерживает и подбадривает. Влад, самый упёртый и никогда не принимающий поражений, самый разговорчивый, вздорный и задиристый брат.

Костя изо всех сил пытался удержаться в сознании, но сознание предпочитало уплывать в небытие и оставлять разрозненные обрывки на память о происходящем: скрипучая входная дверь, запинающаяся о порог нога, из-за этого в ботинке откуда-то издалека возникает тупая боль, похожая на камень; во рту кисло и мерзко, вата в мешке, то есть тело, это же его тело, хочет что-то вывести наружу, но слишком жарко, оно задыхается и глотает воздух, как будто тонет; знакомое и незнакомое лицо, он его не помнит, но помнит — не таким живым, а застывшим под стеклом, где-то давным-давно, в самых блёклых воспоминаниях; лестница кажется безумной в своей бесконечности, ботинки и ступеньки взаимно скользят, а колени стремятся вывернуться наизнанку, но рука брата крепка, хватка — железна и метеоритна сразу, так что Костя не падает и не разбивается на миллион фарфоровых осколков; а потом сырую прохладу подъезда сменили домашние запахи, но в глазах слишком темно, его самого кладут на мягкое и жёсткое сразу, кладут лицом вверх, лба быстро касается прохладная ладонь и пропадает.

— Позвонила?

— Через пять минут будут.

Перед глазами — сумасшедшие какие-то круги. Хотелось закрыть глаза и просто запретить себе ощущать тяжесть воздуха и мокрую одежду. Почему она мокрая? Почему любая мысль превращается в пытку калёным железом?

— Ты уверен?

Голос женский и незнакомый. Женщина обеспокоена.

— Конечно, — спокойно ответил Влад. Костя попытался вспомнить, а слышал ли когда-нибудь брата в гневе, но от носа вглубь пошла очередная канонада боли, потому оставалось только слушать и смотреть распахнутыми глазами в серую темноту, испещрённую чёрными полосами. — За такое наши с землёй сравнивать имеют право даже без суда и следствия. Ну, не все, но есть полномочия, мне Кхеф рассказывал. И это если не пойдёт выше. А там уже начнут брать за задницу очень крепко, уж поверь. А уж за что будут брать ребята из Комитета, я и думать не хочу. Так, это я завтра лично отвезу, это…

Ноги. Ноги-ноги-ноги и белые фигуры в окружении синих. Мыслей не существовало в принципе, думать было настолько больно, что проще было бы потом собраться с силами и проанализировать происходящее. Наблюдать не выходило, но слух — слух пока ещё не отказывал.

— Отравление?

— Да там дежурный от тебя с табурета аж рухнул!..

— Так, пульс прощупывается…

Стетоскоп — холодный и противный — коснулся ваты. Тело — вата. Бесполезная и влажная снаружи. А внутри в ней плескался яд.

— Да какое давление, тут антидот надо…

— Значит, их сколько было, говоришь?..

— На экспертизу…

— Анализы…

— А можно ещё больничный оформить?..

— Да-а, точно оно. Ну и дрянь…

— Завтра на уши всех подниму, из-под дна аллода достанем…

— Температура в норме.

— Нет, госпитализация…

— Простите, пожалуйста, — вмешался новый голос, строгий и даже не предполагающий, что не послушают. — Гражданские…

Укол? Это укол, но это другое — руки мягкие и нежные, боли нет, а яд собирается покидать вату под стёганой тканью огромными летучими шарами…

— Нет, не хранится. Делать долго.

— Так, ну мы тогда…

— Да-да, конечно, у токсикологов…

— Слушайте, результат-то?..

— Ну это же не военная тайна?

— А там наши сейчас, как раз бригадой стоят. Не видел, что ли?

— Да ты что!

— А закрывать потом?..

— Ну, это уже просто, давайте я, товарищ, адрес накорябаю…

— Спасибо, до свидания!

— Да что вы, служба…

— Кому служба, а кому работа…

Глаза сами закрылись. Теперь точно можно, теперь от этого не будет ничего странного. В темноте хорошо, в темноте спокойно и совсем не страшно.

И голоса. Два знакомых, а остальные чьи?

— Будете спать у нас. Идите давайте, не надо так смотреть.

— Но мам…

— Пап, а можно?..

— Можно. Идите уже спать! Завтра в школу! — И выдох двери.

Наверное, спать не будут. Влад сам не слишком слушался взрослых, если это не мама и не папа, и эти два голоса, наверное, такие же. А может, и будут спать, просто засыпать будет не так легко.

Говорили негромко, рядом, в необозримых высотах людей, крепко стоящих на двух ногах.

— Так, это я забираю. Завтра результаты будут, но почта с ЦЛ идёт не слишком быстро, сам понимаешь.

— Ничего, что мало так?

— Достаточно. Очень рада с вами наконец познакомиться. Надеюсь, мой непутёвый…

— Ну ма-а-ам!

— Да, бывает с ним такое, — рассмеялась незнакомая женщина. Она великодушна и добра. — Влад, ведь это правда.

— Ну уж нет, — брат явно насупился и руки сложил, — я не собираюсь жить в дурацких анекдотах про свекровь и детские выходки!

— Ладно, мне всё равно уже обратно отправляться. У меня завтра плановые, а я среди ночи…

— Тебя проводить? А то мало ли…

— Уж как-нибудь старый некромант дойдёт до телепорта без приключений. — Мама определённо сарказмировала. — Может, подсоберу защитников по пути, а потом строем в ближайшее отделение отправлю. Влад, ты лучше бы о другом думал. Приём я расписала, что ещё…

— Чем кормить? — спросила женщина.

— Лёгким и питательным. Бульон, думаю, для начала сойдёт. Всё равно пару дней мало что внутри будет держаться… а потом ещё какое-то время, но это уже индивидуально.

Голоса стихали, удалялись, таяли во внешнем мире. Костя лежал с закрытыми глазами и соскальзывал в страну сновидений: без мыслей, без боли.

Будильников было три. Первый назойливо гудел, потом звонко хлопнулся об пол и затих. Несколько позже кто-то второпях шуршал вещами, глухо ступал по полу и в конце негромко хлопнул дверью. Наступила тишина, в которой изредка раздавались звуки кухни. Под них Костя заснул вновь.

Второй будильник задребезжал, потом упал во что-то металлическое — звук стал сильнее. Кто-то спросонья уронил, не иначе. Но будильник всё же выключили и, сопя, куда-то пропали. Сон не прервался, просто впустил в себя раздражение и показал умопомрачительную картину опоздания и дурацкого розыгрыша.

Третий будильник разразился жизнерадостным звоном и самостоятельно умолк, разбудив больного. Глаза Костя открывать не стал.

Слушал.

— Ма-а-ам, а можно я останусь?

— Нет.

— Ма, а рубашку где погладить?

Запахло утюгом. Что-то заскрипело. Возможно, это была гладильная доска.

— Мам, а можно?..

— Нет.

— Ну мам!

— _Роман._

— Ну почему Паше можно, а мне нельзя? Я тоже хочу с дядей посидеть!

— Я бы в школу пошёл…

— Рома, у тебя не исправлены трояки. Всё, ты идёшь в школу.

— Но там всего две тройки!

— Можешь вечером сказать отцу, — спокойно отвечала женщина. — Он повторит тебе то же самое: пока не исправишь, никаких пропусков. Паша, уберись дома. Кастрюлю через два часа выключишь. На обед я зайду, скорее всего…

— На.

— Ромка!

— Я не буду Элеоноре Николаевне на словах говорить! Она меня сожрёт!

— А ты меньше бузи. Принеси что-нибудь жёсткое.

— Бутерброды будешь?

— Да ну, я потом поем. Тебе альбомы куда сунуть?

— Да положи в мою тумбочку, я разберусь.

— Всё, держи записку. Беги, а то опоздаешь.

— Ага. Пока, мам! Пока, Паш! — Дверь ухнула.

— Так, бульон выключишь, подожди, пока остынет. Что делать, я уже объясняла. Ну, сам разберёшься. Я люблю тебя, Паш. До обеда.

— Хорошо, мам.

На этот раз ушли тихо, как будто не хотели беспокоить больного; поскольку размышлять было куда как легче, чем вчера, то Костя задумался, отчего его не отправили в другое место, да хотя бы и в токсикологическое… Неудобно оказываться гостем на долгий срок, пусть даже не по своей вине и у старшего брата, который определённо не противился подобному — ещё и с врачами мог сцепиться на этот счёт, с него сталось бы. Влад не признавал никаких авторитетов. То есть почти никаких, поправил себя Костя и всё же открыл глаза. Осторожно повернул голову.

— Доброе утро, — вежливо сказал мальчик. Обычный такой мальчик, скромный в своей рубашке поверх майки и в шортах. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

Костя молча смотрел на мальчика и искал в нём знакомые черты. Находились они в огромных количествах, как будто племянник целиком пошёл в отца.

— Как тебя зовут, — выдохнул Костя.

— Паша, — склонив голову набок, ответил мальчик. — А вы дядя Костя. Папа сказал.

— Вчера?

— Вчера. Но папа редко про вас говорил, — спокойно сказал Паша. — Обычно, во всяком случае.

«Конечно, — вздохнул про себя Костя, — лишний раз вспоминать про Комитет не следует. И говорить тоже. Тем более Владу, как бы он там ни отвертелся от работы там…»

Самочувствие оставляло желать лучшего. К тому же, вскоре Костю затошнило. Племянник совершенно спокойно помог дяде передвинуться, чтобы тот случайно не захлебнулся; более чем нелепая смерть, но всё равно отчего-то было очень стыдно и неудобно перед ребёнком, который невозмутимо отнёс таз — его определённо поставили заранее, с расчётом на подобное — и зашумел в ванной водой. Если бы не это странное происшествие, Костя бы сейчас сидел со следователями и разговаривал бы о деле Камчина, уточнял бы всяческие мелочи и не страдал бы от интоксикации, а Паша бы сидел, наверное, на первом уроке, потом на втором и так далее, и никогда бы они оба не встретились. И не познакомились бы.

Паша вернулся с намоченным кухонным полотенцем и градусником.

— Мама сказала, что надо каждый час температуру мерить, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Паша. — И полотенце принести, если у вас голова болит.

— Немного, — выдавил Костя, и сразу пожалел об этом. Из-за мокрой ткани, сползшей на глаза, ничего не было видно. Подмышка ощущала градусник.

— Ромка очень хотел посидеть, но ему мама не разрешила. И папа тоже.

— Из-за троек?

— Так вы не спали?

Костя закашлялся.

— Я-то думал, мне показалось… Ну да, папа не любит, когда мы плохо учимся. Говорит, что единственным троечником в семье должен быть он. — Паша рассмеялся. — Ну, я стараюсь, но всё равно по поведению… А Ромка вообще чуть ли не каждый день от учителей слушает, что он просто ужасно себя ведёт! На него все ябедничают, а доказать ничего не могут.

— А ты?

— А я не ябедничаю. И не дерусь после школы. А Ромка всех задирает, ябед, то есть. После школы-то можно… Ну, и вообще. Жалко, что он со мной на рукопашку не ходит. Мы бы тогда всем жару задали! Подождите… — Градусник забрали. — Вроде всё нормально. Дядя… — тут Паша запнулся.

— М?

— Дядь Кость, а вы правда-правда комитетчик?

— Угу.

— А я думал, папа шутил… А в Комитете интересно? Или вы потом расскажите, ладно, когда полегче будет? Я пока уберусь.

Костя закрыл глаза и осторожно принялся перебирать в памяти все свои действия до этой злосчастной прогулки и то, что осталось в голове от укола до пробуждения. Вроде бы следовал инструкции, делал так, как говорили — и держал некоторые карты при себе; о Горечавкиной Костя не задавал вопросов, опасаясь, что из его головы кто-нибудь может незаметно выудить эту информацию, а последствия могли быть… не то что ужасны, но не слишком приятными; Сергей Сергеевич уже, наверное, оповещён, что стажёр пострадал, и вздохнул с облегчением, потому что меньше стало дел, молодёжь учить и наставлять нужно, а ему явно не до того — иначе бы уделял, скорее всего, больше времени, рассказывал… нет, он-то рассказывал разное, да только проку в этом было не слишком много, ну и почему-то очень ненавязчиво и постоянно Сергей Сергеевич пытался прощупать Костю насчёт отношений с Виктором; задуматься стоило, и задумывался Костя, пока не мутило и пока терпеливый и спокойный племянник не помогал справиться с дурным самочувствием. Виктор — человек серьёзный и обстоятельный, никого близко не подпускает, уважения не испытывает, всеми силами отгородился от Сергея Сергеевича. И не спросить же, почему. Не из-за внутренних же университетских дрязг!

Мягкие шаги племянника двигались вокруг, отдалялись под щелчок где-то в стороне (видимо, выключал плиту, как ему сказали утром). Мальчик старался не тревожить дядю, и Костя был за это нечеловечески благодарен. И всё же… Мысли сползали с работы на семью брата. Влад изыскивал вполне разумные предлоги, чтобы не знакомить младшего с женой и племянниками, при этом ни одна причина не выглядела надуманной. Но не колебался ни секунды, приводя сюда брата, ставшего жертвой то ли нападения, то ли чужой интриги.

Почему?

— Паша, — слабо позвал племянника Костя.

— Да, дядя?

— Расскажи что-нибудь.

Глаза закрыты, но Костя уверен: мальчик остановился. Перестал наводить порядок в хаосе.

— Совсем что-нибудь? — Племянник растерялся. Костя приоткрыл глаза и наблюдал за Пашей сквозь ресницы. — Ну… не знаю… я могу почитать вслух? Не рассказывать, а читать? Можно?

— Можно.

— Тогда я сейчас…

Костя не слишком вслушивался в то, что происходило вокруг. Он знал, что где-нибудь в доме обязательно то включат, то выключат воду, покричат, поплачут; из окна будет литься музыка, потому что всегда найдётся кто-то с гитарой и желанием петь и играть, будет шуметь листва, будет слышно прохожих — да и не прохожих тоже, обязательно кто-то верхом проедет. Это звуки наполняли город, в них утопали тихие улочки, и если бы Костю спросили, как долго он это слушает, он бы без запинки ответил: _всегда._

Племянник двигался тихо, но книжный шкаф предательски скрипнул; потом племянник сел рядом и стал неторопливо читать — Костя не стал просить, чтобы ему назвали и автора, и название; в тяжёлой голове миражами расплывались воображаемые картины, вроде идущих в песках караванов, с которыми странствовал главный герой, шелестящего в тишине родника, шумного и пёстрого кадаганского базара и ещё та, первая, Триумфальная Арка, о которой остались только название и легенда. Это определённо был роман о хитроумном путешественнике, которому помогали древние духи, но потом он бы обязательно рассказал бы о своих невзгодах и несчастьях Солнцеподобному Незебу, а тот бы судил и миловал виновных и невинных. Костя перечитал достаточно романов, чьё действие происходило во времена, когда Кадаган только шёл к своему могуществу и славе, и угадывал сюжет так, словно сам приложил руку к написанию.

— Читаете? — добродушно спросил женский голос.

— Читаем, — согласился племянник. — А дядя не спит, он слушает.

— Значит, мне не придётся его будить. Нужно поставить укол, а место далеко не самое удобное.

— Бедро?

— Нет. Паш, принеси вату и йод. И… да, и жгут на всякий случай. И спирт. И пластырь!

Ничего хорошего подобный набор предметов не предвещал, но Костя подумал: может быть, так на самом деле надо. Может, жгут нужен, потому что потом будут брать кровь на анализ, а может, и сначала её возьмут. А ещё ведь нужно протереть спиртом место инъекции, а потом вату приложить, чтобы не пачкать ничего. И йодом сверху обрисовать.

— Ничего не ели?

— Нет. Дядя вроде не голоден.

— Ясно.

Руки не интересовали женщину; она в самом деле ставила укол в чрезвычайно неудобном месте, но это был уверенный укол, сделанный правильно и вместе с тем — бережно и нежно; запахло спиртом и йодом.

— Всё. Завтра ещё один, а там уже…

— Мам, ещё нужно что-нибудь?

— Нет, иди обедать. Скоро ещё уроки кончатся, проследи, чтобы Рома опять не забыл про домашнее задание.

Костя приоткрыл глаз.

Женщина, протиравшая какие-то инструменты и проверяющая аптечку, оставалась по-своему красивой: так были красивы уверенные в себе хадаганки, избравшие для себя не службу в войсках, но в медицинских частях; собранные в низкий пучок русые волосы, отливающие рыжиной, аккуратный гвоздик-серёжка в открытом ухе, мелкие морщинки вокруг глаз и тени от недосыпа — Косте казалось, что он видит странное смешение матушки и тёти: первая хладнокровно разрезала и сшивала людей на операционном столе в глубинах военного лагеря Святой Земли без выходных и праздников, вторая ровняла русые волосы мечом и шла ясной и узкой дорогой комиссара Триединой Церкви и Охотницы на демонов. Странное ощущение, странное и настораживающее.

— Температура не беспокоит? — спросила его женщина, закончив укладывать аптечку. Одному Солнцеподобному известно, как часто она это делала. — Слабость, головная боль?

— Тошнило утром. Слабость… — Костя задумался. — Слабость, да. Плохо…

— Не повезло, — посочувствовала женщина. — Если сможете, обязательно поешьте. Станет полегче. И не вертитесь хотя бы час.

— А вы всегда уколы под ключицу ставите? — не удержался от вопроса Костя.

— Часто. Влад разве не говорил?.. Ну, пусть сам рассказывает. Паша, закрой за мной!

— Ты не будешь обедать?

— Что-то не хочется. Будет душно, на кухне форточку откроешь, иначе дядю продует.

— Угу.

— Не забудь про уроки.

— Угу.

Костя скосил глаза на пластырь с торчащей ватой. Наверное, их можно было уже снимать, но вместе с тем было немного боязно: вдруг не затянулось, начнёт медленно капать? Так и умереть можно от кровопотери.

— Бульон будете? — буднично поинтересовался Паша, как будто каждый день сидел с больными. — Мама сказала, ничего другого нельзя, а ей бабушка сказала вчера. Он тёплый.

— Немного буду.

— Ром, дверь закрывай за собой! — бросил куда-то в коридор племянник.

— Я закрыл, — недовольно отозвались оттуда. Судя по звукам, там пытались разуться побыстрее, но шнурки всё портили. — И руки я тоже помою. Да, я там записал, не капай мне на мозги! Завтра контрольная будет, а ещё бег сдавать будем. Здрасте, — второй племянник, таща за собой портфель, бодро проскакал за стеллаж. — Паш, блин, ты куда дел мой макет?

— Под стол.

— Там же мусорка! Ну спасибо, блин! Брат называется! Я твоих жуков тоже так вышвырну!

На кухне тяжело вздохнули. Костя прикрыл глаза и попытался абстрагироваться от мысли, что это не племянники на самом деле, а две маленькие копии Влада, сделанные один в один, потому что вели себя примерно так же, как сам Костя помнил. Конечно, брат был куда как старше, однако ему это не мешало никогда.

— На обед что?

— Угадай. Ром, давай уже сам на кухню иди и ешь! Мне мать потом уши надерёт, если ты после обеда уроки не сделаешь!

— Сделаю.

— Как же. — Паша выглядел как аллегория сарказма, версия для детей. — Ты каждый день так говоришь, а потом из ниоткуда притаскиваешь двойки за домашку.

— На себя посмотри, ботаник! У меня этих двоек за год меньше, чем у тебя в прошлой четверти было! Дядь, а вот вы хорошо учились?

Костя смотрел на одного племянника, который, закусив губу и нехорошо прищурившись, как раз ставил на стол тарелки с бульоном и разворачивал полотенце, и на второго, эдакого взъерошенного воробушка с выбившейся местами рубашкой, с ссадиной на щеке и хитрым взглядом — совсем как у отца, когда он что-то задумывал или придерживал при себе.

— Я учился отлично, — сказал Костя.

— Вот видишь! — просиял Ромка. — Я посуду помою тогда. Паш, ты тетради куда обычно положил?

— Угу.

Косте помогли устроиться поудобнее, чтобы поесть. Непривычно, неловко, неудобно, но Паша серьёзно заметил, что «мама запретила, чтобы вы сами». Пришлось терпеть.

Потом дорогие племянники убирали со стола, один гремел посудой на кухне и шумел водой, заодно напевая в голос военные песни, второй поливал цветы, мерил дяде температуру и переносил учебники, тетради и ручки.

— Дядя, а у вас какие предметы были? — спрашивал Ромка, уже переодевшийся в домашнее и разрисовавший свои ссадины йодом. Перед ним лежал учебник хадаганского.

— Как везде. Родной, математика, история… политкультура…

— Папа говорит, политкультура — та ещё скукотища, — не отрываясь от задач, сказал Паша. — И что её неправильно преподают. Дедушка, как он сказал, объяснял всё то же самое, но за пять минут и гораздо интереснее.

— Наш дедушка или папин? — уточнил Ромка.

— Наш. Блин, ответ не сходится… Ром, а это точно та задача?

— Ага. Я у Лёньки потом переспросил, вдруг записал не так, но номер правильный. Ты бы уравнение проверил, а то опять там забыл чего, как всегда.

— Ну да, а ты опять Ниткину лицо разбил.

— А он бы рот свой грязный заткнул, — неожиданно зло ответил ощерившийся Ромка, — и не огребал бы по первое число. Ни сегодня, ни всегда.

— Ром, папа тебе ещё когда сказал не трогать его! Его же опять в школу вызовут из-за тебя!

— Да я бы этой падалью спортзал бы вытер, даже если бы меня и выгнали! И ни о чём не жалел бы! А папа бы ещё добавил!

Паша закатил глаза и потянулся за дневником брата, чтобы уточнить что-то из домашнего задания. Открыл и покачал головой:

— Папа тебя прибьёт.

— Пуф, ерунда какая, — заявил Ромка. — Я ему так и скажу, что опять…

Костя задремал. И в полусне почему-то мелькали старшие братья, которые как-то раз пришли и за уши отволокли к директору обидчиков своего самого младшенького, которые не боялись выходить против самых отпетых задир и драчунов — и выходили всегда победителями. Самое удивительное, что по поведению оценки не страдали. Как будто побитые противники опасались стучать и ябедничать на братьев Зиминых.

Проснулся он уже вечером, когда на улице начали сгущаться сумерки и зажигаться уличные фонари. В квартире пахло ужином, Ромка за столом листал какую-то книгу и делал пометки в тетради, а Паша, видимо, помогал на кухне.

— Дядь Кость, — вдруг сказал Ромка. — А диверсантом сложно стать?

— Сложно. У них много требований, и все серьёзные.

То, что к самим будущим комитетчикам предъявляли тот же список с расширениями и дополнениями, Костя упоминать не стал. У Зинаиды Кирилловны из отдела сын как раз заканчивал подготовку диверсанта, её буквально тянуло рассказать всем, что и как там, не говоря уже о простом хвастовстве своим замечательным ребёнком, а Костя как раз не был занят. Поэтому долгие три часа вежливо выслушивал всё, что ему рассказывали, кивая и соглашаясь в нужных местах. Зато и узнал много интересного.

— Ну да, я спрашивал, — смутившись, кивнул Ромка. — Но ведь можно? Туда ведь берут всех, кто проходит?

— Всех, — согласился Костя и не стал добавлять, что три четверти поступившись по самым разным причинам могут вылететь на первых же экзаменах; диверсанты — люди непростые сами по себе, по-своему элита: не как Ястребы Яскера или Хранители, но эти вообще лучшие из лучших, кого попало туда не возьмут, а попавших — просеют через такое количество отборов… Во всяком случае, так это виделось Косте, который всегда был достаточно далёк от дел военных. Он даже обычному призыву не подлежал, насколько он помнил.

— А с ногой что? — донёсся обеспокоенный голос Паши из коридора.

— Споткнулся, — спокойно ответил ему Влад. — Паш, в самом деле, что ты такой дёрганый стал?

— Ну…

— Параноик, — припечатал Влад, выходя на свет. — Как самочувствие?

— Уже лучше, — слабо улыбнулся Костя. — От меня не много хлопот?

— Свет, от деверя много хлопот? — крикнул Влад.

— Да какие это хлопоты!.. — отозвались с кухни. — Стол разгребите там!

— Роман?

Ромка сгрёб свои вещи и унёс. Влад уселся на краю дивана и положил прохладную ладонь на лоб Косте.

 _«Ты не переживай,_ подбадривающе прозвучало в мыслях чужим голосом. _Я больничный тебе оформил и отнёс, можешь спокойно приходить в себя»._

«Спасибо».

_«Пф-ф, ерунда. Не шумели мои мальчишки? Они уроки тихо делать не могут. Понятия не имею, в кого такие…»_

«Влад, мне не показалось, что мама приходила?»

_«Нет. Я позже расскажу, хорошо? Сначала ужин, воспитательные работы, домашние дела, а потом поговорим. Когда эти двое заснут и уши греть не будут, негодяи малолетние»._

«Совсем как ты».

Влад на это лишь фыркнул и стал устраивать болящего младшего брата поудобнее, рассказывая, что делу дали ход, но он только про это слышал, сам сегодня забегал на работу только на пять минут буквально, потому что не до того, всё не до того, у них там все на ушах стоят, ближайшие отделения уже превентивно набираются пустырником и валерьянкой, чтобы бегать по потолку со спокойными лицами, оперативники скоро носами землю копать начнут, у бригады справку взял, выправил половину бумаг, потому что другую задним числом сделать невозможно, будь ты хоть сам Великий Незеб, у врача больничный открыл, в Комитет занёс, там ещё проторчал, показания давал, а завтра-то уже вышлют своих же следаков, тут-то наши и взвоют, а говорил же, предупреждал — надо сразу передавать, но упёрлись, засранцы, ну хоть теперь дойдёт, и вообще, с этими внезапными отгулами-отпусками поди ещё пойми, кто нормальный и правильно на вещи смотрит, а кто рогом упрётся. Такие, мол, дела творились в течение дня, пока кое-кто в себя приходил, а теперь рассказывай, как день провёл.

— Роман, ты опять побил Ниткина? — без всякой связи с предыдущим сказал Влад.

— Угу. — Ромка предусмотрительно сел на стул с другой стороны стола. — И ещё побил бы, если бы он такое опять сказал.

— И не извинился.

— Пап!

— Он не извинился, — уточнил Влад. — Что именно сказал-то?

— Я не хочу повторять эту грязь. — Ромка отвёл взгляд и закусил губу. — Я просто… вспомню. Можно, пап? А ты сам посмотришь и скажешь, что я не умею себя в руках держать.

Влад рассеянно кивнул, слегка нахмурился, потом достал из внутреннего кармана нож. Протянул рукоятью вперёд сыну, поражённому таким поступком. Костя же, наблюдая за этим, в глубине души гадал, что же такого мог сказать неведомый парень, чтобы племянник не раз и не два бил его, наплевав на последствия, ещё и называя грязноротым.

 _«Это неважно,_ — недовольно буркнул Влад. — _Но за такое могут и убить. Ох, заплачет чья-то задница… Ты-то счастливчик, Костя, тебе подобного не услышать никогда. Любой имперец трижды взвесит свои слова перед комитетчиком. А дети…»_

«Я не могу как-то помочь?»

_«Не в этом случае. Завтра я сам схожу, разберусь. Посмотрим ещё, кто кого. А ты поправляйся. Если самочувствие позволит, маме напиши с дедом. Они же переживают, а после отравления вдвойне. А я в ящик кину. Или Пашку попроси, он отправит. В общем, спасибо, но ты тут помочь правда не сможешь. А, Витька передавал, что всё путём. Понятия не имею, о чём он, но ты-то понимаешь, да?»_

— Опять драка? — вздохнула Светлана, разрезая котлеты. — Рома, это не метод. И не помогает.

— Смотря за что бить, — возразил Влад, больше занятый Костей, чем своим ужином. — За подобное я бы и руки запачкать не побоялся.

— А дядя Макс бы что сказал тогда? — полюбопытствовал Костя.

— Ну, не думаю, что услышал бы что-то новое. Разве что пару дельных советов, куда жмура…

— Влад, ну не за столом же.

— Извини, огонёк. Паш, передай-ка Ромин дневник. Хоть посмотрю, что там написали.

— Да опять к директору вызывают, — поморщилась Светлана. — В самом деле, Роман, куда это годится? И рукопашную забросил из-за этого. Тебе не стыдно?

— Да не стыдно ему, — отмахнулся Влад, принимая дневник и открывая его. — Не балуйся с ножом. Паш, уроки сделал?

— Ага.

— Замечательно. Завтра контрольная, так что чтобы никого тут не видел. Я взял выходной, — добавил Влад. — Провалите бег, ушей своих в зеркале не узнаете.

— Пап, а можно завтра к дяде Вите?

— У дяди Вити сейчас дел выше головы, чтобы ещё с тобой заниматься.

— А я с Сашкой!

— У Сашки музыкалка. И там тоже контрольные и прочее под конец учебного года.

— А к дяде Ясе? — подал голос Ромка.

— А он сам-то в курсе, что вы к нему собрались?

— А мы сразу в НИИ к нему придём!

— Вот только вызовов в НИИ мне и не хватало! Так и представляю себе картину: заходят два школьника и на пропускном вежливо говорят, что они-де племянника Яскера Незебовича, можно к нему пройти? Вот тут-то все и…

— Пап, но ты же сам сказал, что баллистику не считаешь.

— Не считаю. Свет, а процедуры после ужина?

— Да. Всё в порядке, можно после еды.

Потом было много возни, были споры из-за мытья посуды, был тёплый душ и помощь старшего брата, который лениво заметил, что помогал в особо горячие деньки на Эльджуне санитарам раненых мыть, так что нечего беспокоиться и смущаться, были бегающие вокруг дивана племянники и новый укол, было извинение за беспокойства и возражение, что ничего страшного, да и разве это беспокойство, это помощь, они ведь семья.

Семья.

Костя постарался побыстрее заснуть.

— Как ты понимаешь, — говорил Влад на следующий день, проводив детей в школу, а жену на работу, — попытка убить комитетчика даёт хорошего пинка госаппарату. Сейчас такой шмон идёт у всех подозреваемых, что представить страшно. И это пока комитетские не добрались до них.

— Да ладно, — попытался возразить Костя, — я всего лишь стажёр…

— Угу, всего лишь. Знаем мы такое «всего лишь»! Там знаешь как все забегали, когда я твой больничный принёс? Ого-го как забегали! Так что через день нашему отделению на уши присядут очень плотно. А может, даже и сегодня.

— Ты про маму хотел сказать.

— Мама… Маме я так в голову проорал, когда увидел, что с тобой делают, что она там явно главного взяла за самое ценное и выбила и выходной, и немедленную переброску в столицу. Разве что она там подзадержалась из-за противоядия, ну и район этот не очень знает. А так да, приходила. Уж как она поняла, что там тебе колют, я понятия не имею. Может, догадалась, а может, и нет. Не знаю. Она пришла, расписала, что тебе надо, вколола и ушла.

Перебрав смутные воспоминания об этом мучительном вечере, Костя высказался насчёт расследования и прочего.

— Ну да, — кивнул Влад, — эти ребята сейчас с твоим делом и занимаются. Они хорошие, так что не беспокойся. Остальные больше изображают рвение, разнарядочки-то спущены, нужно теперь вкалывать и вкалывать… Как себя чувствуешь?

— Вроде нормально.

— Вставать не надо, мама говорила, день на третий лучше. Лежи, отдыхай. Отраву я сдал куда надо, анализ… а, д-демоны, забыл! Забрать-то надо результаты, а я тут с тобой сижу.

— Ну, после обеда племянники же из школы вернутся…

— …а я сам бодро пойду говорить с директором. Цирк, честное слово. Я уже устал повторять, что если кого-то колотишь, то так, чтобы никаких… Ну вот Кость, меня же редко на деле на ковёр вызывали, а дядю Макса к директору и того реже.

— Но вызывали же. Кстати, как дядя Макс?

— Выматерился, когда я ему рассказал такие новости, посоветовал ходить да оглядываться. Ну, и выздоравливать. Наверное, заглянул бы с тётей Ниной, но у них там свои какие-то дела, не очень понятно, есть у них время или нет. С ножом ещё Ромку теперь учить обращаться. Хоть бы с собой таскать не начал, мне только детской комнаты не хватало для полного счастья!

— Ты объясни, что не надо.

— Пробовал, не помогает. В кружок бы его отдать, занимался бы и не бузил. Вон, нас-то папа нагружал выше крыши, и то мы с Витей умудрялись похулиганить. А, тебе ещё нужно будет зайти с этими всеми делами…

— Я тогда полежу?

— Лежи, куда ты с дивана денешься?

Костя уставился в потолок. Утром, когда его разбудили все три будильника, он спросонья услышал что-то странное, как будто не в столице Империи был, а где-то в другом месте.

Он принялся перебирать. Спокойный женский голос Светланы, он подобные слышал множество раз, интонации близки к диалектам тех областей, что когда-то были канийскими — недолго, честно говоря, Великий Незеб вырвал их по условиям мирного договора; бодрая скороговорка Влада, с этим их семейным говорком, который не имеет никакой чёткой привязки к месту и времени, эдакий всехадаганский акцент; звонкий радостный столичный говор Ромы и… и Паша.

В памяти всплыла лекция, на которой Виссарион Григорьевич долго и обстоятельно рассказывал, как по особенностям речи можно попробовать выявить шпиона. Даже не лекция, а немаленький такой курс, где на каждом занятии в них вбивались самые основные понятия. Слух ваш, как говорил Виссарион Григорьевич, всегда с вами, пока не контузит или не оглушит, а вот подготовленного мистика для сканирования всех подряд для каждого не напасёшься, потому слушайте, дети хадаганские, и слушайте так внимательно, как только можете, потому что есть очень много тонких таких моментов, которым нигде и никогда не научат. И сразу же, для закрепления — тысяча и одна история, как по едва различимым тональностям в Кадагане ловили агентов валирской разведки.

«А может, мне просто кажется, — подумал Костя. — Я же почти не слышал настоящих иностранных голосов, я только теорию-то и знаю… или крёстный?.. нет, он совсем по-другому говорит, немного как папа…»

— Задумался. О чём?

— О делах. Мне же вроде как сказали смотреть и учиться, а я вместо этого… лежу и лечусь.

— Ну, как говорил один наш излишне умный следак, «если вас пытаются грохнуть, вы на верном пути», — пожал плечами Влад. — Доболтался, схлопотал кислоты в лицо, теперь с одними бумажками возится. Так сказать, знал слишком много, а язык при себе не всегда держал. Ладно, завтра оба пойдут на свою рукопашку дополнительную, у Светы выходной, насколько я помню, у меня тоже вроде как, чаю попьём. Она заодно тебя осмотрит и взглядом профессионала окинет.

— Влад, а где вы познакомились?

— Здрасте, где в наше время знакомятся? В армии, конечно. Меня же на Эльджун послали. Или ты, как всегда, вздыхал над своей великой любовью и стремился к работе мечты? Хотя о чём это я, тебя как перевели в ту школу, так и всё, прощай, братишка, поминай как звали. Есть будешь?

_А это не твоё дело._

Как же он тогда смотрел, прищурившись недобро так, словно прикидывал: язык вырезать или память сразу выжигать. Влад мог сделать и то, и другое, но не стал.

Не то что Костю радовал подобный расклад, но воскресенье оказалось очень неприятным из-за неожиданной размолвки. Для Ромки-то точно ничего не поменялось, а вот Паша явно что-то заподозрил. А может, ему просто показалось.

— Тебе не обязательно провожать меня совсем до дома, — сказал он Ромке.

— Нет, — кивнул племянник, — но я обещал, что провожу. И вообще, дядь Кость, вы сейчас такой бледный, а ещё пошатываетесь. Я бы вас никуда одного не пустил вообще!

Костя улыбнулся. Его неохотно сочли достаточно оправившимся, чтобы уйти к себе домой и отлёживаться там, но недостаточно, чтобы отпускать одного, поэтому Ромка, в школьной форме и с рюкзаком, счастливый до безобразия, шёл вместе с ним. Пришлось пообещать, что племянник ничего не прогуляет, но Костя не представлял, как это осуществимо на практике.

— А далеко ещё?

— Не очень.

За поворотом следовало пройти в самом деле ещё немного мимо клумб, и вот уже потёртые ступени, крыльцо под крышей и серьёзная дверь, рядом с которой висели две таблички. Здание выглядело не слишком старым, будто его построили после гражданской войны, однако вторая табличка сообщала, что этому зданию не меньше ста пятидесяти лет. На первой лаконично красовалось строгое «Комитет Незеба» без единого уточнения.

— Ух ты! А мне можно будет зайти?

— Посмотрим, — устало выдохнул Костя. Дверь открывалась на себя, и в этом была проблема.

Но племянник её открыл и подержал, как и дверь за ней, чтобы дядя спокойной вошёл в прохладный холл, с низким столиком — низкая ваза с цветами, вязаная салфетка, блеск полированной поверхности — и продавленным древним диваном.

— Сядь тут, — попросил Костя, и племянник послушно уселся на диван, поставив на пол рядом рюкзак.

Костя же медленно подошёл к пропускному пункту, очень осторожно доставая из кармана пропуск.

— Здравствуйте, Анастасия Михайловна, — выдохнул он. — Давно меня не было?

— Ой, это вы, Костенька! — Пожилая хадаганка всплеснула руками. Казалась она безобидной: седые волосы, круглые очки, полнота, возраст, опять же. Но это определённо было не так. — А тут уже все бегают, бегают, слухи ходят… Уж второй день никто ничего не знает! И ребята из левого крыла с бумагами приходили, чтобы дверь не ломать…

Костя задумчиво кивнул. В левом крыле, как ему сказали, жили из их Следственного.

— Спасибо. Анастасия Михайловна, а пропуск разовый можно оформить тут или мне надо за бланками идти?.. — Он обернулся и посмотрел на племянника, который изнывал от любопытства, но сидел спокойно. — Меня племянник проводить должен, а у нас же режим…

— А, ну давайте я сейчас начерно выдам, — улыбнулась Анастасия Михайловна, — вы отметите, на кого, а потом уж оформим как надо. Может, и длительный комендант позволит сделать, но это уточнять следует. Вот, впишете имя и фамилию, дату, цель, остальное я сама.

Костя корябал засыхающей ручкой бумагу, заполняя указанные строки, вежливо кивнул и позвал племянника. Тот прошмыгнул со своим рюкзаком следом, не забыв поздороваться с Анастасией Михайловной, и поддерживал дядю весь путь по лестнице вверх и по коридору.

— Дальше я уже сам, — негромко сказал Костя, возясь с ключами. Демоны знает, конечно, что сейчас с замком, но вроде пока всё проворачивалось и щёлкало как надо. — Спасибо.

— Точно?

— Великий Незеб, кого я вижу! Тебя что, выпустили из госпиталя?

— Вроде того, — вздохнул Костя. — Привет, Миш. Не знаешь, что у меня с замком?

— Заклинили, наверное, — пожал плечами Миша. — А что это за молодой человек тебя сопровождает? Уроки прогуливает? Ай-яй-яй. Такой молодой, а уже…

— Племянник это мой, Миш. Вызвался проводить. Очень, между прочим, — Костя подмигнул Ромке, — ответственный и неглупый мальчик. Слушай, Миш, ты сейчас занят?

— До обеда нет, а что?

— Можешь его до школы проводить? Я-то уже не смогу, меня с таким скрипом отпускали…

— А, ну не вопрос вообще. Пойдёмте, молодой человек. Так, — Миша повернул ручку, и дверь бесшумно открылась, — вот теперь точно пойдёмте. Тебе что-нибудь нужно будет? Лекарства, диетическое питание, всё такое?

— Потом.

Он проводил товарища и племянника взглядом и вошёл в свою служебную квартиру. Крохотный коридор, кухня и гостиная в одном флаконе, спальня. Ну, и санузел, куда уж без него. Кто-то из соседей при вселении рассказывал, что вот в портовом районе общежитие жуткое, с общими туалетами и душевыми на этаже, кухня тоже на этаж одна — а проводка старенькая, новую манатехнику подключать рискованно.

Закрыв дверь на щеколду и замок, Костя торопливо бросился к тумбочке у двери в спальню; хоть голова кружилась и начало подташнивать, он вывалил на пол всё со средней полки и с облегчением вытащил потрёпанную записную книжку. Положил её рядом и медленно принялся класть всё обратно, после чего, сжимая книжку в руке, доковылял до кровати и уснул на ней, не раздеваясь.

Разбудило его ощущение, что внутри головы скребут наждаком, потому что другие способы докричаться не сработали.

«М-м-м? Кто это?»

_«Княжна Валирская, блин. Что там за хрень с комитетским сопровождением? Я уже версий пять выслушал»._

«А… — Костя приоткрыл глаза. — Я товарища попросил проводить Ромку до школы. Что-то не так?»

В голове выругались.

_«Ладно, демоны с этим всем. Яся анализ закончил, нужно к нему зайти. Или лучше завтра. Тебя и так шатало, пока ты до двери шёл. Как самочувствие?»_

«Сложно сказать. Но пока хуже не стало. Влад! Вла-а-ад!»

_«Ну что ещё?»_

«У нас тут недалеко вроде есть кружок по стрельбе… Я вот подумал, а если Ромка туда ходить будет? А я его домой отводить, мне не сложно».

Молчание затянулось.

 _«Я подумаю,_ — отозвался брат. — _Завтра буду тебя внизу утром ждать»._

Костя посмотрел незряче на потолок. Открыл книжку и принялся изучать записанные там лёгкой рукой символы и разъяснения.

Конечно же, Влад утром ждал внизу: сидел на ступеньках на улице, рассеянно подбрасывал и ловил кинжал, не обращая внимания на ошалело глядящую на подобное комитетскую молодёжь — старшие товарищи были совершенно непрошибаемы, и не такого успевали повидать за время службы; Костя, дорисовав мелом знаки дома, поторопился спуститься, даже надеялся, что брат уже смягчился и не злится больше за тот дурацкий вопрос, но брат бросил: «Пошли», — встал и, убрав кинжал, сунув руки в карманы, зашагал к телепорту. Он замедлил шаг только тогда, когда Костя ненадолго остановился, пытаясь справиться с головокружением, позволил себя нагнать, но молчал до телепорта, разве что назвал конечную точку, молчал всю дорогу мимо до сих пор идущих посреди Научного раскопок, весь путь до Яси, и только перед дверью квартиры процедил:

— Не шуми и не лезь. Делай что скажу, — и вежливо постучал.

Им открыли.

В квартире пахло одновременно свежестью, густыми духами и чем-то горелым. Влад тщательно вытер ноги о половик и проследил, чтобы Костя сделал то же самое, после чего уверенно повёл его вглубь, на залитую светом кухню с двумя массивными холодильниками, двумя раковинами, полными стеклянной посуды, плитой с единственной пустой конфоркой, несколькими шкафами с запылёнными стёклами и полными самых разных вещей, столом с кучей пятен в окружении табуреток — и сосредоточенно переливающем что-то прозрачное из одной стеклянной колбы в другую Ясей.

— Не идёт, — сказал он. — Значит, это всё-таки вода.

— У тебя бумажки индикаторные кончились? — поинтересовался Влад, кивая Косте на табурет у двери. — Или что?

— Холодильник разбираем. На всё не хватит.

— А… Яся, а из какого чайника можно пить? В каком из них точно вода, а не прокипячённая щёлочь?

Яся указал куда-то в завал посуды в шкафу.

— Спасибо, — саркастично сказал Влад. — Ты сказал, анализ сделан. Можешь точно сказать, откуда могло прийти?

— Нет. Но делал либо с доступом в военную токсикологию, либо… дай мне синюю пробирку из второго холодильника.

Влад открыл холодильник, вытащил из него пробирку и протянул Ясе. Тот поставил колбы на стол, вытащил откуда-то подставку для пробирки, достал пипетку и капнул синей жидкости в одну из колб.

— Либо что?

— Либо с ядами возится по работе.

— Яся. Зубы мне не заговаривай, нас бы у мамы четверо осталось, будь эта дрянь введена целиком. Хорошо, я успел вовремя.

— А. — Яся погрузился в свои мысли. — Нет, тогда нет. Кустарное производство. Состав могли достать через большую цепочку знакомств. Смешать? Хороший алхимик мог бы. В больших количествах? Нет. Слишком заметно. Шприц на сколько был?

— Кубов пять, не больше. Ввели три, наверное…

— Хм. Три могут быть смертельны. А кого?

— Младшего. В нём, — Влад смерил сидящего тихо, как мышка, на табуретке Костю взглядом, — килограмм шестьдесят, наверное. Легковат для своего роста.

— Да, тогда больше смертельно. Антидот долго не хранится, нужно делать каждый раз. Но долго. Всё?

— Не знаю. — Влад вздохнул. — Яскер, а можешь записать это всё, вдруг ему надо будет… Ты же специалист, да и брат…

— Брат. Ха. Как будто для Константина это имеет значение после перевода.

— Яся…

— Разве ему не всё равно?

И так безразлично это было сказано, так жестоко и пусто, как будто Яся и вправду считал, что нет младшему брату разницы, что ему безразличны родные, что Костя молча встал и очень тихо ушёл, благо, дверь открывалась легко.

К горлу подступал комок, приходилось яростно моргать, чтобы не заплакать прямо сейчас. Может, от обиды и злости слабость прошла, а может, он в самом деле уже почти оправился, но идти было легко. Только вот на душе было горько.

Он шёл вперёд, поворачивая куда попало. Солнце сияло над столицей, вокруг все куда-то спешили, веселились, а он шёл и шёл, едва разбирая дорогу, и душили его поровну детская обида и подростковая ярость: как они могли не понять и не принять его выбор, как они посмели такое говорить?! Конечно, пытался объяснить он сам себе, сказав что-то вежливо Хранителю портала и сразу выбросив это из головы, у Яси очень странный характер, весь такой _математический_ , а Влад всё ещё злился, но ведь Влад за словами следил, наверное, а Яся спокойно и взвешенно говорил то, что думал, что, наверное, давно уже просчитал; и ведь не сказать, что так уж Яся не прав, уныло напомнил себе Костя, мимоходом отметив в голове, по какой улице идёт, и сразу забыв об этом, ведь он был так рад, так не хотел никуда уходить, что его буквально выталкивали на каникулы к родным, а он… а он не хотел. Был со всеми вежлив, но старался побыстрее вернуться к учёбе.

«Удивительно, — едко сказал он себе, поднимаясь по лестнице, — и почему же это они так на меня реагируют?»

Он хотел было нажать на звонок, но тут увидел номер квартиры. Достал блокнот, в который записал адреса родных, и покачал головой.

Как всегда, до перевода в спецшколу, он пошёл к сестре, потому что она всегда его любила, заботилась и утешала. Влад говорил, что то ли она не любит сейчас гостей, то ли к ней просто нельзя, но… Но, сказал себе Костя, никто не мешает попробовать. А в случае неудачи отправиться домой.

Он нажал на кнопку звонка, но ничего не изменилось. Даже звука не было. Сломан или нет, не сказать…

— Костик!

Костя растерянно заморгал. Как же так, почему сестра смотрит немного снизу вверх, она что, стала меньше? Или он так сильно вырос?

— Что-то случилось? Опять тебя обидели, да? — Сестра улыбалась по-прежнему тепло. Она протянула руку и похлопала его по плечу. — Заходи, воробушек. Чай будешь? — Он кивнул, сглатывая. — Ира! — крикнула сестра куда-то вглубь квартиры. — Чайник поставь! Перерыв на час! Скажи Аде, чтобы убрала ткани! Пойдём, Кость. Может, тебе лучше ромашки? Или будешь чай с конфетами?

Сестра вела его за руку, как всегда, по почему-то изгибающемуся коридору, у которого одна стена была в крючках, одежде, шляпах и шкафах, а другая колебалась, как огромный кусок ткани, но маленькая комнатушка, где всё было белым и светло-голубым, где в окно лился дневной свет, казалась до краёв наполненной уютом. Сестра хлопотала вокруг него, хлопала дверцами буфета и тихо урчащего холодильника, убегала и возвращалась с подносом, на котором важно дышал паром пузатый чайник и подрагивали белые чашки.

— Сахара тебе сколько? — Рядом поставили блюдце. — Как ты вообще, воробушек?

— Ну… да так, нормально вроде. — Костя положил два кусочка сахара щипцами в свою чашку. — Стажируюсь. На практику направили…

— А, так ты уже закончил учиться? — Сестра улыбалась. Она была ему рада, и Костю это грело. — Это замечательно! А у нас всё спокойно. Правда, Ясю я бы вообще выпнула на пару месяцев в человеческое общество, а то он так совсем общаться разучится. Может, в лаборатории ему и нормально, но вокруг же другие граждане есть! Сильно он тебя обидел?

— Н-ну… Не знаю. Задело просто очень, — вздохнул Костя. — Он ведь, ну, прав. И Витя тоже поминал, но по-другому, помягче как-то… А откуда ты знаешь?

— Влад сказал, — охотно ответила сестра, помешивая свой чай. — Встревожился отчего-то… Костя?

— Он и так на меня зол. Кать, а если не секрет, то что не так с Пашей?

— А что с ним не так?

— Он говорит… странно. С акцентом.

— Ах, это… — Сестра задумалась. — Тебе просто любопытно или с какой-то целью интересуешься?

— Просто любопытно. Я никому не скажу!

— Ладно. В общем, Паша… он наполовину каниец. И нет, — жёстко добавила сестра, — за деталями иди к Владу, это же его сын. Но если с Пашкой что-то случится, он не посмотрит, кто это сделал. Да хоть сам Великий Яскер, Влад ни перед чем не остановится. Ясно?

— Угу. Ну, зато понятно, откуда акцент. А то я спросил, а он разозлился. Почему?

— Кость, ну ты же комитетчик. Мало ли что ты и зачем спрашиваешь! О, — сестра кинула взгляд на часы, — чуть не забыла. Подождёшь немного тут? Ко мне кое-кто прийти должен, а я чуть не забыла…

Костя кивнул. Сестра ушла, а он принялся водить пальцем по ободку своей чашки.

Итак, что он знает наверняка, кроме сухих фактов из личных дел? И кроме того сухого описания всего дела Камчина? Студент, самый обыкновенный, по какой-то причине начинает отдаляться от бывшей девушки, с которой сохранил хорошие дружеские отношения, и от своих одногруппников. При этом его что-то серьёзно беспокоит, но говорить он не собирался определённо. Вскоре после этого его находят убитым, причём убийца лишил жертву возможности воспользоваться Даром Света и воскреснуть. Погано, но дедушка Костя рассказывал, что на войне и не такое бывает, несмотря на всяческие договорённости. Дело, скорее всего, будет закрыто, потому что найти убийцу не получится. Насколько Костя помнил, ни отпечатков пальцев, ни ещё чего преступник не оставил. Конечно, прикладываются все усилия, все версии отрабатываются, но зацепок не находят? Не находят. И вот тут-то товарища Зимина стажёром отправляют к одному из тех, для кого дело это имеет значение. И начинается.

— Значит, мои догадки верны… — сказал Костя чайнику. — Вот же…

— Ах, и ты тут, воробушек мой. Ну-ка повернись, посмотрю, как ты.

— Мама? — Костя обернулся. — А ты тут откуда?

— У меня выходной, — лаконично ответила мама. Такая же красноволосая, как Катя, спокойная, как скала, и уверенная в себе. Самая лучшая. — Самочувствие в норме?

Костя кивнул и поднялся было, чтобы обнять маму, но та обняла его быстрее, отступила на шаг и взяла его лицо в свои прохладные ладони. Она сияла от радости.

— Совсем как отец, — негромко сказала она. — Его сердце.

— Ну не знаю, Витя, Влад и Яся на папу больше похожи, — пожала плечами Катя. — У Кости черты мягче, мам, но сердце… да, папино. Пойду делами займусь, а вы поболтайте тут, — и ушла, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Мама покачала головой.

— И вот всегда так. Ну-ка, — она отвернула воротник рубашки Кости и изучила место инъекций. — Хм, и впрямь хорошо поставлено, никаких следов почти. Остаточные следы вижу, но это нестрашно, поправишься. Садись, Кость, чего ты стоишь? — Мама уселась рядом и потрепала его по волосам. — Вырос как! И сразу уже вляпался. Ну что ты натворить успел?

— Мам, да ничего я не делал! Я просто стажируюсь! Смотрю и учусь.

— Ну да, ну да, — хмыкнула мама. — Просто так на убийство комитетчика даже полный отморозок не пойдёт. От дедушки тебе привет.

— А папа?

— А папа занят. Вы, в конце концов, все уже взрослые, нянчиться с вами не надо. Но с ним всё в порядке. Хорошо, что… — Мама отвернулась. Вздохнула. Костя видел в стекле нечёткое отражение её лица: как мама поджимает губы, как быстро-быстро моргает. — Обошлось. Но укрепляющие тебе пропить нужно курсом.

— Мам…

— Что? Костя, — она покачала головой, встала, подошла к нему и обняла, — ты у меня самый младший. И дался ты нам тяжело. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось такое… чтобы ты не смог вернуться обратно. Я уже переживала нечто подобное, и я не хочу пережить это снова. Понятно? Поэтому ты, Костя, пропьёшь курс укрепляющих, чтобы избавиться от последствий, раз, и чтобы я не тревожилась, два. Хорошо?

— Угу.

Опасения, что Влад будет злиться ещё долго, не оправдались. В среду он опять разбудил Костю ни свет ни заря, не дав даже позавтракать — мол, жду внизу, у вашего пропускного, спускайся быстрее, пока никто нервничать не начал; Костя, путаясь в рукавах, штанинах и пуговицах и спешно глотая первое зелье, прописанное мамой, бегал по своей крохотной служебной квартирке и собирался, заодно и осмотрел нанесённые как можно незаметнее на стены символы — но они никак не изменились, а значит, ночь прошла тихо; по лестнице Зимин чуть ли не скатывался, одёргивая рубашку, но брат не обратил на это никакого внимания, разве что по плечу похлопал.

На улице Костя торопливо проверил карманы, но и блокнот со всеми записями, и документы, и ручка, и ключи, и куча прочих мелочей были на месте.

— Ты всё ещё злишься?

— Нет. — Влад даже остановился. — Катя тебе всё рассказала, я так понимаю.

— В общих чертах.

— Хорошо. Идём, доведу до участка, а то опять вляпаешься во что-нибудь… У меня свои дела, а тебе не с папками по Камчину, а со своим покушением разобраться нужно. Заявление, конечно, лежит, всё оформлено как следует, но… сам понимаешь. И да, — брат понизил голос, — я кое с кем переговорил на этот счёт. Похоже, придётся на живца ловить. Давление точно нарастает, а с живцом не удержится, выйдет на свет.

— А живцом?..

— Ты. Бегать в Комитете, надеюсь, учат?

— Влад, я серьёзно. Почему я?

— Потому что тебя добить надо, — спокойно ответил брат. — Ты без наблюдения ходишь по Незебграду, заманить тебя в подворотню и кончить — дело плёвое. А ещё подозрительный ты, братишка, думаешь много, а добычей не делишься. Ну и как тебя не кончить? Враз обрубить все возможные хвосты, и копаться можно хоть до морковкина заговенья. Доступно?

— Доступно, — вздохнул Костя и поёжился. — А по-другому никак?

— Никак. Мы долго обсуждали, но других путей нет. Да не бойся ты так, — попытался его подбодрить Влад, — это не займёт много времени.

«А вслух обсуждать это обязательно?»

_«Конечно. Нас не услышат и не прочтут сейчас, но… но камушки, Костя, бросать нужно. А то не поведутся»._

«То-о-очно не услышат и не прочтут?»

_«Точно. Я принял меры»._

Успокоившись, Костя спросил, к кому лучше будет обратиться с вопросами, кто занимается этим покушением, но Влад отмахнулся, сказав, что на месте увидит, мнение же пусть составляет сам, а сейчас лучше бы им немного ускориться, потому что плетутся они как две черепашки.

Но по пути всё равно приходилось иногда останавливаться. Так что к тому моменту, как они дошли, Костя пообещал себе уделить внимание всяческим тренировкам или подать прошение, чтобы заниматься исключительно бумажной работой. Влад же совершенно не запыхался, перекинулся парой шуток с курившими на улице оперативниками и о чём-то разговорился с ними.

— Тебе на третий этаж, — сказал он Косте. — Там всё, что тебе нужно. Ну так что дальше?..

Оставив брата, Костя после короткого разговора с дежурным отправился вовсе не на третий этаж, а на второй, где шла планерка, вежливо постучался и заглянул в прокуренный зал совещаний. Ему удивились и попросили подождать, потом отвели в кабинет, полный хлипких вещей, и поинтересовались, по какому делу. Костя объяснил, что по своему, и уточнил, что это в связи с покушением на его жизнь, он хотел бы помочь там, дать показания или что нужно делать по процедуре, поскольку это правильно; договорить ему не дали, выдали лист и ручку, сказав записать что помнит — мол, материалы уже Григорьевич забрал, ну да увидитесь ещё, он тут от Комитета, мужик суровый, вечно с орками балагурит, они там кореша все, да и вообще:

— Василь Григорьич! Тут ваш пострадавший!

В кабинет заглянул высоченный смуглый хадаганец с внушительнейшими усами и коротко стриженный. Он потягивал кофе из кружки и не обращал внимания на собственный внешний вид, который больше рабочему подобал.

— А, этот. Джигути отправь копию, он подшивает, Мих. И себе копию. А оригинал мне на стол. Мы в третью, если искать будут. Пошли, — кивнул он Косте. — Поболтаем.

Костя вежливо попрощался и пошёл следом за Василием Григорьевичем куда-то вниз, в холод. Перебрав в памяти кое-какую информацию, Костя решил, что это товарищ Стачкин, которому всучили оба дела — как Камчина, так и самого Кости. Хотя насчёт первого вполне могло оказаться неправдой. В конце концов, полные тёзки, пусть и редкость, но вполне встречаются.

Василий Григорьевич открыл «Допросную №3», запустил туда Костю, вошёл сам и закрыл за ними. Повозился с рядом артефактов, после чего уселся за стол, на который немедленно закинул ноги, и сказал:

— Ну а теперь, товарищ Зимин, поговорим начистоту. Какого хрена вы оказались на той улице в то время? Есть же служебный, мать вашу, транспорт! Вы чуть не порушили операцию!

— Извините…

— А, вы же не знаете, — махнул рукой Василий Григорьевич. — Серьёзно, стажёр? А следы крови там откуда, не знаете?

— Нет. Я, если вы, товарищ, в курсе, был под воздействием яда… или препарата с наркотическим действием! И никакой крови не видел.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Зря, конечно… Старею, старею. Стачкин, Василий, — протянул он руку.

— Константин Зимин. — Костя осторожно её пожал.

— Так, вся эта дерьмотура уже раскочегарилась, никто не подслушает. Я понимаю, в вашем состоянии, стажёр, многое сложно заметить. Уж я-то знаю, видел такое. Но если судить по следам, которые снимали на месте покушения, там должно было быть два тела, только вот их не было. Влад, конечно, отбрехался, что не видел, не до того было, и я его понять могу. А, ладно. Это не моя забота. Видел, не видел, пусть другие разбираются. Интереснее другое… Почему вы?

— Может, я слишком много знаю, товарищ Стачкин. Меня нужно устранить.

— Хм. Хм-хм… М-да. Звучит логично, побери меня астрал. Птичка тут одна напела, будет на живца ловля? Хорошо. Наблюдателей я выбить смогу. Вести будут тихо и незаметно, не облажаетесь. Предположения есть? У меня выход есть на секретаря, да и…

— Вы же понимаете, что я не могу верить даже вам? Вдруг вы пытаетесь добиться моего доверия? А мои наблюдатели станут моими палачами?

— Ха! — Стачкин с удовольствием закурил. — Смышлёный парень, мне нравится. Клянусь Великим Незебом, я не сдам вас. Мне резона нет, так скажем. Стажёр? Пф, ерунда. Вот вышестоящих подставить — дело другое. Или опасаетесь, что адепты вытащат и передадут заинтересованным? Тогда просто напишите, я читать не стану, сразу передам выше.

— А за них вы ручаетесь?

— Парень, я не знаю никого, кто подкупил бы зама Второго! Эта стерва сама кого хочешь вздрючит, без всякой магии.

Костя нарочито медленно достал блокнот. Вырвал из него лист. Написал своей ручкой несколько слов. Сложил. Подтолкнул записку к Стачкину.

— Здесь только мои подозрения, — тихо сказал он.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стачкин, пряча записку в карман. — А теперь обсудим конкретику…

Ловля на живца — дело непростое. Нужно подобрать самого живца, нужно обеспечить ему прикрытие и наблюдение, нужно довести необходимую информацию до заинтересованных лиц, а то могут и не клюнуть.

В первые дни Костя ощущал себя неуверенно, но к началу следующей недели уже привык. Он понятия не имел, кто за ним наблюдает от родного ведомства и кто будет его прикрывать в случае чего, но постоянно ощущал пристальное внимание старших братьев. На сверхсекретных переговорах на квартире у Виктора было решено, что старшие братья будут наблюдать сами за своим младшим. Как выразился Влад, «это, знаете, уже семейное и личное, так что нахрен Комитет». Подобная постановка вопроса лишила силы все аргументы, которые Костя приводил.

Время шло, расследования велись, ничего не менялось. Костя делил время между ИГГУ с обучением у Сергея Сергеевича и процессуальными делами. Он успел завязать множество знакомств во всех подразделениях, куда ему приходилось забегать, познакомиться с семьёй Яси, даже погулять с племянницей Сашей в Парке Победы, однако никаких покушений не было. Это могло быть связано как с повышенной концентрацией комитетчиков вокруг, так и просто с тем, что информация до заинтересованных лиц не дошла. Ну, или просто готовились, чтобы решить одним ударом, без лишней беготни.

Близилась зачётная сессия, и Костя с интересом просиживал часами в ИГГУ, наблюдая за сдачей «хвостов» самых разных предметов ради допуска. Преподаватели относились к нему благожелательно и даже иногда просили немного помочь — посидеть с каменным лицом и покивать в нужных местах, например.

В один из таких дней Костя шёл в сторону телепорта, насвистывая подхваченный от студентов мотивчик. Денёк был погожий, на улицах — почти пусто, так что никаких задержек не предвиделось. Попасть в Око Мира с допуском — дело пары минут, а там спокойно спуститься в свой отдел, отдать отчёт и можно отправляться домой. Ничего сложного, ничего страшного, обычная рутина.

От стрелы Костя увернулся раньше, чем задумался, показалось ли ему. Второй мыслью было: «А как я увернулся?»

А потом по улице ударила тяжёлая ментальная волна. Она давила с такой силой, что оставалось только кричать от боли и пытаться заткнуть уши, из которых вполне мог потечь мозг.

К счастью, давила она не на Костю.

К несчастью, думал он, добежав до поворота, будут вопросы.

— Влад! Отпусти их!

Брат развернулся, и был он страшен. Костя даже на шаг невольно отступил.

— Младший. — Брат попытался улыбнуться. — В порядке? — Он дёрнул головой. — Скоро будут. Подержу до прибытия. Иди сюда.

Рядом было видно, что Влада мелко трясёт. То ли от напряжения, то ли на нервах.

Пойманные под жёсткий контроль подвывали.

Когда до них добралась слегка запоздавшие товарищи, то «добыча» валялась и не могла ничего говорить, а «живца» крепко обнимал мужчина в потрёпанной старинной форме элитного подразделения, давно уже не существовавшего.

— Я так испугался…

— Всё в порядке. Всё в порядке, Влад.

Когда всех участников покушения повязали, когда запустили лёгким мановением целого леса рук безжалостную и бездушную бюрократическую машину, когда наконец-то все успокоились, а кое-кто перестал заикаться, тогда и только тогда Костя смог отойти от старшего брата больше, чем на шаг. Не пускал его Влад, и Костя прекрасно понимал, почему — но и не понимал, отчего.

К закату Костя смог добраться до своего дома, и хотел он только одного: упасть уже поперёк кровати и открыть глаза уже завтра, когда станет немного поспокойнее. Доковыляв до квартиры, он открыл дверь и, зайдя, мимолётно взглянул на спрятанный символ — и застыл.

Меловые линии слегка изменились.

В голове Зимина сразу начал разворачиваться ход событий: если чужак уже ушёл, нужно внимательно всё осмотреть и позвать знакомых из левого крыла, если нет — видимо, придётся бегать и кричать как маленькая девочка. Если кто-то сочтёт это позорным, это будут не Костины проблемы.

Он как можно тише прикрыл дверь и осторожно заглянул в комнату.

А увидев, кто там, спокойно переступил порог.

— Вижу, подарок пригодился, — спокойно сказал мужчина, который стоял себе в тени шкафа, скрестив руки на груди, и скучающе оглядывался. — Не знал, что тебе подарить на совершеннолетие.

— Папа… — Костя задвинул шторы, и комната утонула в темноте. — Да, я… кое-что нарисовал. Спасибо, что… не забыл. Как ты сюда попал?

Костя видел смутное движение, словно отец помахал рукой. Как будто говорил — ах, какие мелочи, не стоит и спрашивать.

— У меня был тяжёлый день, пап. Зачем ты пришёл?

Отец щёлкнул пальцами, зажигая свет. Ему это ничего не стоило, поскольку был он магом… И ему не нужно было искать выключатель.

— Давно тебя не видел, младший мой. Ну, если тебе нечего сказать старику, то я пойду. Не буду мешать тебе.

— Папа… — Костя встал прямо перед ним. Всматривался в его спокойные глаза, такие старые и такие мудрые. Ему хотелось кричать, хотелось нести несусветный бред, что он, как младший, никому не был никогда нужен, хоть это и было ложью. Мама любила его и баловала в меру сил. А отец… Отец…

Да, он прислал ему на совершеннолетие книжку, заполненную каллиграфическим почерком о самых разных магических символах: и защитных, и сигнальных. Он написал на форзаце поздравление и выразил надежду, что подарок будет полезен. Но всё же…

— Как у тебя дела?

— Посадил вишни, — пожал плечами папа. — Грядки, поле, всё такое. Дома всё в порядке, ничего не изменилось. Но ты ведь не это хочешь узнать, Костя.

— Да… наверное.

— Может, я ужасный отец, — вздохнул папа. — Не уделял достаточно времени тебе… А ты неплохо себя показал в первом деле, как я слышал.

— Наверное. А ты уже знаешь?

— Не всё, но подобное меня не удивляет. Я видел и похуже вещи. Хорошо, что вскрылось быстро.

— Чай придётся подождать. Ты никуда не торопишься? — Костя взял чайник и наполнил его водой. — Садись, пап. Я… что-нибудь придумаю.

— В мои годы, воробушек, уже никуда не торопишься. Могу послушать, если тебе хочется рассказать.

Костя закивал, чуть не уронил чайник с водой, но спохватился и поставил его на плиту, которая зажглась не сразу. Возможно, нужно было позвать манатехника, чтобы посмотрел, но не сейчас.

— Побыстрее лучше, — сказал отец. Костя вздрогнул. Пусть старшие братья унаследовали именно талант папы к ментальной магии, он был куда как искуснее. Даже не заподозришь, что отец лениво просматривает мысли.

— Есть… ну, пирог. Мне соседка принесла. Будешь?

Отец кивнул. Он сидел за столом, положив на него руки, и наблюдал за Костей. Тот выудил из шкафа блюдце, положил на него кусок пирога и поставил на стол. Поставил чашки, налил в них заварки и сам уселся.

— Рассказывай.

Костя говорил с запинками, поглядывая изредка исподлобья на отца, но тот слушал чрезвычайно внимательно, не перебивал и не высказывал своё мнение; Костя рассказывал, как у него появились смутные подозрения, что в деле замешен куратор, потому что больно настойчиво он обращал внимание на одного человека, как в разговоре мелькнула деталь, как он, опасаясь за жизнь подозреваемой, сумел как-то её спрятать, как лежал и обдумывал крохи данных и массу бесполезной информации, как собирал паззл без кусочков и ждал, сломается ли куратор под незаметным давлением… Отец изредка кивал с одобрением во взгляде, но по-прежнему не говорил ничего. Засвистел чайник, но увлёкшийся рассказом о своём деле Костя заметил его только тогда, когда кипяток полился в чашки — отец не сказал ничего, просто отлевитировал чайник, а телекинезом выключил плиту.

Дослушав, он просто сказал:

— Ты молодец, — и поднялся. — Я горжусь тобой, Костик, но мне пора.

Костя поднялся тоже и подошёл к отцу.

Слова жгли язык.

— Пап, ты ведь меня любишь? — выпалил Костя.

Отец улыбнулся. Устало, счастливо.

Как будто ждал.

Боялся.

Но ждал.

Именно этого вопроса.

— Конечно, люблю, Костя. Ты — мой ребёнок, и я всегда буду любить тебя, — и обнял.

И Константин Зимин расплакался, уткнувшись лицом в плечо отца.


End file.
